A helping hand
by 4SnowWolf
Summary: Hermione Granger is forced to consent to have a live-in body guard as strange things are going on in the wizarding world. Are there really Death Eaters at large? And what will happen, should she find out, who her protector is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You can't seriously be suggesting, that I have some live-in body guard! Merlin's beard! I have been fighting Voldemort all through my school days! And you seriously think, that I can't take care of myself? That's insane!"

Hermione Granger was past angry. She was livid. Only because some kids thought it to be hip to pretend to be Death Eaters, the ministry was now checking the security arrangements of all witches and wizards, that were living in the Muggle community. If a few broken windows, mild hexes and the occasional teenage prank was all, there was to it, she couldn't understand, why she was supposed to suddenly share her cosy house with a stranger.

She looked at the Minister of Magic. He returned her stare without comment. Finally she turned away, sat back on the chair in front of his desk and sighed. Why did she have the inkling, that there was something, he didn't tell her? Why had he asked her here on the pretense of her work with the Muggle Liaison Office? She thought for a moment and remembered some rumours she had been hearing in the past weeks. Though she hadn't really paid any attention, there had been something about the _pranks_ becoming more serious. So, how serious was the situation really?

"I'll only consent to these arrangements, when I know, what is _really_ going on. Otherwise I'm..."

"Miss Granger, please!"

He looked at her.

"The truth!"

He sighed. He could see, that she was clearly not going to give in. Not without knowing the whole story. He sighed again. He muttered a few words, which she recognised as an advanced guarding spell and then slowly started to explain the situation.

"It started about three month ago. Round about the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. First there where only a few broken windows. Stones had been used, no magic. Therefore it was assumed, that the culprits would be Muggles and the attacks being random, as they clearly couldn't know, that the inhabitants of the targeted houses where members of the magical community. But then houses were broken into, seemingly again by Muggles. Though questions were starting to be asked. We couldn't really find anything untoward. And then your friend Harry Potter spotted something odd: In two of the houses he inspected he found small black stones. At first he didn't really notice them, but one of the persons burgled mentioned, that one had been left on the kitchen table. When he went back and asked all people, that had reported these incidences so far, every single one of them had found such a stone!"

"Black stones?"

"Yes. And then there was the burglary in Hogsmead."

"In Hogsmead? I thought, the were targeting only wizards and witches living in the Muggle community?"

"Except for this one time."

"Strange."

Shacklebolt nodded.

"But then two days ago, two elderly witches living together in an affluent area in Bristol were found dead in there home."

Hermione didn't say anything. This seemed to be more serious, than the ministry had everybody let to believe.

"So, you see, Miss Granger, we have not decided to just imposed this on you, because we think, you can't handle some teenage pranksters. We don't know, who exactly is behind this. Or why. The Magical Law Enforcement Office has been working flat out for weeks now and even so, we have some assistance from the Aurors Office, there is no real clue as yet, as to what this is really all about."

She thought about this new information. Should she maybe ask Harry and Ginny, if she could stay with them for a while? Then again, they were in the middle of arranging their wedding in the summer. Which also meant, that the Burrow, the Weasley family home, was not an option, as Mrs. Weasley was far to frantic to make sure, that the wedding of her only daughter would be _the_ occasion of the year. And Ron... She smiled to herself. Ron was in Newcastle at the moment and she didn't really wanted to leave her home. Not after having to look for it for more than six month.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Minister. I see now, that it might be easier to just have somebody staying with me as a precaution. Even so I still think, that it isn't really necessary."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. It will help us greatly, knowing, that we do not have to worry about you. Should a war hero like yourself be killed... The effect on the entire magical world would be..."

They looked at each other. Both knew, what kind of shock waves something like that would create.

"And whom have you chosen for my added protection? I wouldn't mind, if it is a witch."

The minister cleared his throat. She looked at him. Why did this simple question seem to make him so considerably uncomfortable?

"Minister?"

"That is the only draw back..."

"Why?"

"The Law Enforcement and the Auror Office are so stretched in regards to their presonel, that we still have to find your assigned..."

"You don't have enough personel to cover all the vulnerable witches and wizards? Then why are you wasting your time with me? I have enough magic to my beg and call, as that I can't live on my own for some time longer."

"I knew, you would say that. But, Miss Granger, as a symbol of our world it is extra important to make sure, that you are save!"

In a way, she understood his reasoning, but that didn't mean, it made her any keener having some stranger living with her.

"I will let you know, as soon, as I have found somebody."

She nearly said "Thank you.", but refrained from it.

When she was back in her own office, she sat for a long while in her comfy high backed chair staring in front of her. Lost deep in thought.

* * *

"Mister Weasley? There is somebody to see you. He says, he has an appointment, but I can't find him in the diary."

"What is his name?"

"Wilson."

Percy Weasley had finally managed to become the head of his own department: He was in charge of the recruitment of the additional staff needed for the protection of as living-in-vulnerable- circumstances classed witches and wizards. His office was not really big, but it was his pride and joy. _His_ office.

For a moment he tried to remember and then he nodded.

"He has an appointment, Claire. Show him in."

Claire smiled and called into the ante-chamber, that the head of department would see Mr. Wilson now.

The person, that entered was about 6", slender, but not thin. His dark shirt, trousers and cloak were not really expensive, but spoke of good quality. His shoes were showing the only evidence, that he must have walked quiet a distance in the rainy streets of London recently. His hood was up and his face hidden within the shadows of it. His hands ended in long fingers, which were holding the front of his cloak together.

Percy sat behind his desk, going through the papers his secretary had given him in regard to this latest applicant.

"Please sit down."

Silence.

"I see, that you have been traveling the last years? Italy, Spain, Brasil, Cambodia?"

A non-commital sound was the only answer.

"You have also written down, that you are interested in Auror work. I'm afraid, that the Auror office is too busy to train up staff in the moment..."

An eyebrow was raised unbeseen to the third Weasley son.

"But we are looking for body guards. The ministry is running a special scheme to train Law Enforcement wizards and witches in the field. Would that be of interest to you?"

"It would." said a soft, melodic voice from behind the hood.

"Fantast..."

Persy looked up and saw a black hooded figure in his visitors chair. He screamed. In headless panic he sported his wand against the stranger.; but his hand shook violently. His secretary burst into the office.

"Mr. Weasley!"

She saw a most bizarre scene before her. Her boss standing with a mortified expression on his face, wand in hand, pressed against the wall behind his desk. The visitor sat quietly in his chair.

"Mr. Weasley!" Claire shouted.

He finally snapped out of his stupor.

"I am sorry, Mr. Wilson. For a moment I thought you were a Demetor. Sorry"

He waved his secretary to leave.

His visitor didn't say anything. Percy looked intently at him.

"Would you mind, lowering your hood?"

"I prefer not to show my face. The war..."

The other man kept on staring for another moment and then nodded. It was not unusual, that people had kept horrible scars from the war against Voldemort. For the most part, the healers had been working miracles. But there were exceptions and these poor fellows tended to hide their disfigurement from their surrounding.

"I will forward your application the the respective person in charge and we will contact you."

"How long is that going to take?"

"It shouldn't take longer than a few days."

"I see. I am residing in the Leaky Cauldron. Room 12."

He got up, bowed and left the room without a further word.

'What an odd person!'

"Claire!"

The secretary come in.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Could you please bring this file to the Minister. It is important, that he gets it straight away."

"Of course. I'll do it myself."

* * *

The small short eared owl was hooting at Hermione's bedroom window. It took a while until she managed to attract the attention of the peacefully sleeping witch. When Hermione finally opened the window and let her in she hopped gracefully onto the back of the chair next to it. The message was carefully removed from the leg of the owl and it got an extra owl tread for having had to hoot so long to get the intended addressee to wake up. Then she ruffled her feathers and swooped gracefully outside.

The still sleepy witch hopped back into her warm and comfy bed and unrolled the note, she had received.

Dear Miss Granger,

I am glad to have found the perfect candidate for the assignment as your body guard. He has traveled the last years, is speaking several languages and has gained his N.E.W.T.s from Hogwarts in the same year you did. So I would think, that you should be quite comfortable with each other.

He will be arriving this afternoon. The password is _cats_.

Shaklebolt

Minister for Magic

P.S.: He has seemingly been heavily scarred during the war and is hiding his face for this reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I am still getting used to writing this, so please don't be too hard re grammar & punctuation. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Mr. Wilson?"

The hooded figure looked up from his glass. But even so Tom, the barman, had yet to see the face of this specific guest.

"Yes?"

"There is is message from the Ministry for you."

He handed him a small envelope showing the ministry seal.

"Thank you."

The barman nodded and then went back to polishing his glasses. There were normally not many guests present in the afternoon. When the lunchtime rush had finished, the Leaky Cauldron became a dreamy pub, that would not have look out off place in most English villages. Only that the guests were dressed in robes and glasses were refilling themselves gave the fact away, that this was actually a pub belonging to the magical part of London.

The hooded figure slowly read his message. He had been accepted into the special scheme and his assignment had also been approved. He was now only to come, to speak to the minister in person and his new life could begin. This eyebrows furrowed. He had to speak to the Minister of Magic? In person? What kind of job had he been signing up for?

Though he really didn't care all the much. As long as he had a job, would be able to pay for his accommodation and his own upkeep. He wasn't really that fussed, what kind of job he was expected to do.

"Minister? Mr. Wilson is here to see you."

The minister looked up, glanced at his watch and then gestured her to show him in.

"So, Mr. Wilson, you have been...

When his eyes moved up from his papers, he saw a man in a black cloak in the chair opposite from himself. He blinked. No, there was a face there somewhere under that hood. He blinked again.

".. you have been accepted into the special recruitment scheme. You will have to sign this contract," he handed several sheets of paper over, " and if I can make sure, that you are aware of clause 17."

Pages were leaved through and then a sound of astonishment escaped the strange figure.

"An official secrecy clause? I thought, this was a hands-on training scheme for the Magical Law Enforcement..."

"That is the official version."

"Aha."

"You will understand this in a minute, when I explain your duties." He hesitated. "That is, if you are still interested."

"I am."

Shacklebolt handed the new recruit a purple quill. The contract was signed and handed back.

"Good. Now. It says here, that you have only recently returned to London, having traveled."

A slight nod was the answer.

"Ah, so you might not have heard about the recent events, that have come to trouble the magical world."

A head shaking from his interviewee.

"There have been broken windows, burglaries, seemingly perpetrated by Muggles. Alas, we have now found out, that a group of wizards and/oder witches, so far unknown to us, are behind these."

He paused.

"There have now been two death..."

"Two?"

"Yes. Two elderly sisters. They were found dead in their home and it has been verified, that an Unforgivable Curse had been used to kill them."

"Hm."

"As all the attacks have been on witches or wizards living in the Muggle world, we have been starting to recruit people, who are capable of living in a Muggle surrounding undetected, but at the same time can make sure, that the person, they are being assigned to, is kept save at all times. You will be a live-in body guard."

There was no sound to be heard after this announcement.

"Are you still willing to be considered?"

"Yes." No hesitation. Shacklebolt blinked. He felt like, as if he was taking to a wall.

"Well, then, Mr. ..." he looked at the file "Wilson, you will be assigned to the person living at this address."

He handed his counterpart a small piece of parchment.

"I see. Outskirts of London?"

"Yes. I small village. Very quaint. In a Muggle kind of sense..."

No answer.

"She is awaiting you this afternoon."

"How will I get there? Floo network? As I don't know the place..."

"Quite, quite, of course. It would be better, if the neighbours see you arrive. The less they suspect, the better."

He produced a small stick from his desk drawer.

"This portkey will be sending you into her back garden. Is there any luggage you need to collect?"

"My luggage is still in the Leaky Cauldron."

"I'll have it send to you the Muggle way. The people in the village should know, that you are there. We don't want them to become suspicious."

'Which will be a small miracle, with him walking about in this hooded cloak!'

"One last question."

"Yes?"

"Why the hood?"

"The war..."

The minister nodded. He handed the portkey over, which started to slightly glow, as the assigned traveler touched it. Moments later the head of the wizarding community in Britain was standing alone in his office again.

* * *

Hermione had cleared all her things out of the cupboards into her spare room. She was now not longer able to really get into her box room, though. She had been wondering to use an engorgement spell on it, but decided against it. You never knew. She wanted to make sure, that any Muggle could poke his or her head into all rooms, without dying of shock, just because he or she encountered something impossible. She put extra towels into the bathroom and started to make some tea. While she was waiting for the kettle to boil, somebody was knocking on her front door. She checked her watch.

' She is earlier than I expected.' She went to the door. 'Or he...'

When she opened the door, she saw herself confronted with a 6" figure in a black cloak, which was wrapped around the wearer. She gasped. Was this some sick joke from Shacklebolt, because she had so determindly protested against having a live-in body guard?

"Yes?" she asked. Her voice reflecting the uncertainty she felt.

"Hm..."

She suddenly had the impression, as if she had stunned the stranger somehow. There was no movement or reaction.

"Everything okay? she ventured.

A nod was the answer.

"And you are here, because...?"

The person in front of her seemed to finally snap out off his or her trance, bowed lightly and said in a quiet voice:

"I like cats very much."

For a moment Hermione could have sworn, that she knew that voice. It sounded strangely familiar. Though she was quite sure, that she didn't know anybody, who walked about in this kind of attire.

"Oh! I see! Please, forgive me for staring at you. Do come in." She ushered him into the hallway.

"Shall I take your cloak?"

She raised he arms to help him, but he very hastily made a step back.

"No!"

She looked at him with surprise written all over her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I don't really show my face any longer these days. The war..."

His voice was soft. Almost gentle. Though she was quite sure, that she heard something bordering on fear in it. Why would a trained body guard be afraid of her?

'This is ridiculous!' she thought.

"My name is Wilson, Frank Wilson. The minister has assigned me as your body guard for the time being."

Hermione looked at him. What was hiding under that cloak of his? She pulled herself together and said with a smile: "I am Hermione Granger. Welcome to my home. Shall I show you around?"

"Yes, please."

She turned left, he followed. There was a door leading to the left and one to the right at this end of the hall. As well as one straight ahead. She opened the left door.

"This will be your room," she opened the door and lead him into the spare bedroom. "I hope it is big enough for you."

"It will be." Came his assurance.

She opened the right door, but didn't go in.

"This is my bedroom."

He nodded. She opened the door in the middle and he saw a small, but practical bathroom.

"The pipes are a bit temperamental." she smiled at him "But I like it. It is sort of part of the charme of the house."

Another nod.

On the right next to her bedroom was the box room, which she hastily closed again. It followed a kitchen and the sitting room. This contained a stone fireplace with an ornate wooden mantle piece. On which he could see several pictures, which clearly had been done in the magical world as the persons on them where moving. In between was one photo of an unmoving couple. There was a comfortable couch in front of the fire place and a rocking chair in a corner. Next to it a small table with several books on it.

"Some things never change..." he whispered.

"Hm?" she turned towards him. An inquisitive look on her face.

He shook his had. She smiled, though a bit wary.

"Where is your luggage?"

"It will be sent _the Muggle way_." His voice indicated, that he was not really sure, what that might entail.

"Good."

A piercing wail suddenly engulfed them. He had his wand out and was standing in front of her, before she could do anything.

"That is just the kettle." She said with a slight laugh, walking around him and out off the room. He followed.

'Merlin's Beard! Why am I so bloody jumpy? Because, the moment she finds out, who you are, she's gonna kill you!'


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you take sugar?" Hermione asked, while pouring water into two mugs.

"Yes, two please."

He took a moment to have a closer look at the kitchen. There didn't seem to be anything unusual in here. On the right hand side wall was an Aga, which she had used to boil the kettle. Next to it at the window stood a small table with two chairs. A flowery table cloth in soft pastel colours lay on top. In the left hand corner next to the window was the sink and some kind of Muggle grey box above it on the wall. For a moment he was wondering, what this was supposed to do, but he refrained from asking as yet. A worktop along the left hand side wall with cupboards underneath and above completed the interior. To his left in the corner was, what seemed to be a tall cupboard. Though he could hear a faint humming noise coming from it. Strange. He suddenly realized, that there was no door, just a curtain with the same colours and flowery pattern as the table cloth, that could be used to hide the kitchen, if necessary.

She opened the top door of the humming cupboard and took out a weird container in a shape he had never seen before. She poured milk from it into one mug and then looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Milk?"

"Oh, yes, please."

She poured some into his tea as well and then stowed the container away. He made a small step into the kitchen and took a mug, before retreating back to the doorway. And while she was busy clearing the teabags and sugar away, he studied her. Her hair was a bit longer than he remembered and for the first time ever he realized, that she was a member of the female half of the population. The frisky haired, rabbit toothed _something_ had somehow managed to become a quite beautiful woman. He blinked.

'What is wrong with you? She is a... a...'

He frowned. What was she? A mudblood? All this pureblood nonsense had finally lost its meaning after the war. Too many had been killed as that blood status was of any importance any longer. He stopped himself just in time from lifting his hands to rub his face.

'She must never EVER find out who you are!'

"... so I had no choice as to except the _offer_ of the minister to have you stay with me."

He realized, that she had been talking to him. Without him noticing.

"Ahm..."

She looked at him. What kind of response was that? Before she could say anything though he murmured "Sorry. I was lost in thoughts."

"Oh! I was just saying, that it was not my choice, that you are here and should you ever feel the need to get out and..."

Her voice trailed off. He was watching her. Intendly. She couldn't see his eyes for the hood, but she could feel them.

"I am quite happy to stay here and protect you for as long as you want me."

Ouch! That sounded not the way he had intended. It sounded like he was coming on to her. And he wasn't. He wouldn't dare! If Potter and Weasley heard of him being here, they would make sure he didn't stay. One way or another.

He could see her blush. Very slightly, barely visible, but he noticed.

"I am sorry. That wasn't what I meant. I meant..."

She laid her hand on his arm, smiled up to him and said: "I know, what you meant. Don't worry. I'm mad at the minister not at you. You are only doing your job."

She graped her own mug, he retreated into the hall to let her pass, but couldn't resist to ever so slightly brush her arm. She didn't seem to have noticed. Or did she?

Back in the living room she started a fire with a swish of her wand and then sat on the couch in front of it it. He was still standing at the door, unsure, what to do next.

"Care to join me? I should probably explain my daily routine so that you know, what to expect."

He nodded and sat next to her. It was a rather huge couch. The sitting area was at least 10 feet by 4 feet. With a lot of plump cushions and a quilt draped over the armrest next to her. She had pulled her feet up next to herself and was gazing at him. He felt a bit awkward and decided to just sip his tea for the moment.

"You are not what I expected the ministry would send me."

There was just a hint of laughter coming from underneath the hood. And for the umpteens time Hermione wondered, where she had heard his voice before. The minister had said, that he had been in the same year at Hogwarts with her. She didn't think, that he was a Griffindor. She would have known right away, who he was. Ravenclaw maybe? Or Hufflepuff? She wouldn't expect that a Slytherin had been send to her. Not after all that had happened. And she would have known any of them straight away as well. So, who was he? Because he wasn't Frank Wilson for sure.

"Will you just be with me here in the house or really follow me about like a real heavy?"

"Hm."

He didn't answer.

Hermione crooked her head and stared at him. Who was he? And slowly she started to wonder, if that should be, _what _ was he.

"I am not sure. The minister didn't really specify the day to day arrangements. I presumed, he had that all cleared with you."

She felt his eyes on her again.

"But he hasn't?"

She shock her head. This whole thing was a bloody farce! She thought about contacting the minister right now and giving him a piece of her mind. She suddenly felt his hand on her arm. Her eyes widened in surprise. And as fast as his hand had appeared it vanished again into the depth of his cloak. She felt her stomach get into a knot for no reason at all.

She looked directly into his eyes. Or at least tried to, without really knowing where his eyes where.

"Can I ask you something? A very personal question and I would really, really appreciate an honest answer."

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

He felt as if his heart had just stopped beating. Was she unto him? Already?

"My name is of no consequence. I am just the man, that was sent to protect you."

His name was of no consequence? What was that suppose to mean? She felt herself become rather irritated by the whole situation.

"But do you really expect me to call you _Frank_, when I _know_, that that is not your real name? We are forced to live here together. In my house and I don't want to do that with somebody I don't know. Somebody I don't..."

_Trust_. She didn't say it, but they both knew, that that was, what she had been going to say.

"I am sorry. But my past is so horrible and my name so tainted due to the family I belonged to, that I do not dare, let anybody know, who I am."

She couldn't do anything, but stare openly at him.

"I only returned to London about three days ago after having spent the last years abroad and I was fortunate enough to hear, that the ministry was looking for bottom class members for the Law Enforcement Squad. I would have taken any job, they would have offered me. Really ANY. And so I ended up with this one. "

His voice seemed to be smiling now.

"The famous Hermione Granger has been put into my care. It is more than I could have ever hoped for."

Was he mocking her? Though before she could say anything, she felt his fingers travel slowly down her arm to her own. His fingertips lingered on her knuckles for a moment before he took both her hands into his.

"I know, you have been through a lot during the war. Especially towards the end." His warm thumbs gentle rubbed her fingers. "And I understand, that you don't want me in your house or your life. You are strong enough, to look after yourself."

His voice trailed off.

'For Merlin's sake! Get a grip of yourself!'

She could hear him inhaling deeply before he continued.

"I am going to try to keep as much out off your way as possible. You let me know, when you want me to accompany you and any other time, I'll just keep to myself."

He was going to get up, but she held onto his hands without knowing exactly why. What was she going to do? She didn't honestly know.

"Her... Hermione?"

She stood up, looked directly at him and then whispered: "I am very sorry! I should have known, that there is a good reason for you NOT wanting to be recognized. I shouldn't have been so selfish. The minister is only trying to make sure, I am save. Even so I don't think, that that is really necessary! You are here to do a job and I don't have the right to make your life miserable, just because I have a disagreement with the ministry."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand how you are feeling. And I promise you, that one day, I'll tell you my real name."

He came closer. Holding their hands between them. Hermione felt like having been on a roller coaster too long. His aftershave was tickling her nose. It smelled nice. Somehow _elegant. _She closed her eyes for a moment and felt the soft cloth of his cloak touching the sides of her face. His lips gently lingering on her forehead. She gasp quietly. And then he was suddenly gone and she could hear the door to his room close.


	4. Chapter 4

'Are you INSANE? What are you doing?'

He sat on the edge of the bed. His head in his hands. Wincing as he remembered, what he had just done. How could he have gone so far? He was here to do a job. To protect her and to get his own name back, by doing so. He tried to imagine what his father would have said, would he have known what his only son had just done. But his father was in Azkaban where he belonged! Malfoy sen. had made his childhood one long nightmare. The time he had spent at Hogwarts had been the best. Away from the cold, soulless house. And the cruel punishments, when he had yet again failed to meet his father's expectations.

He sighed. School had been his refuge, but _he_ had been the same heartless bully there, his father had been at home. For a moment he wondered, if he would have had some real friends like Hermione did, if he hadn't been such a... He didn't finish that thought. It was futile to rake over the past. The only thing, he should be concentrating on was the future. His future. If he wanted to ever be able to walk down Diagon Alley without everybody staring at him and whispering behind his back, he really needed to get a grip on himself and never again let his guard slip as he had just done in the sitting room.

* * *

Hermione stood there in front of the couch for several moments before snapping out off her trance. He had just very gently kissed her forehead! Why had he done that? And why hadn't she stopped him doing so? Her fingers brushed over the spot his lips had touched. She sighed. His lips had been warm and soft. She remembered when Ron had last kissed her. It had been a proper kiss, but it had failed to make her feel the way she was feeling right now. He hadn't just touched her body. Somehow he had managed to touch her soul as well!

* * *

There was a soft knock on his door.

"Fra.. Frank? I am about to do diner. Do you want some as well?"

He looked at the door. Trying to decide, what he should do now. The proper thing would be to leave, return to the ministry and ask for another assignment. He didn't want to do that. Every fiber in his body told him to stay. Stay with the woman he had known since he was 11 years old. The woman, that evolved from the girl he used to taunt, ridicule, make fun of and call names. Horrible names. He shuddered by the thought of how unthinking and cold he had been. He wasn't now. Not any longer. She was his one chance to get his life back. And he wanted to be damned, if he threw that away without a fight.

He slowly got up and walked over to the door. Making sure his hood was up, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Hermione stood in the hall with an onion in one hand and a rather sharp looking knife in the other.

"I'm making omelette with veg. Do you want any?"

His stomach rumbled on cue.

"It seems, I do want some. Which kind of veg are you using?"

"Onions, red peppers and tomatoes."

"That sounds delicious."

"I'll call you, when it is ready."

"Shall I give you a hand?"

She smiled at him.

"No, thanks, I'm fine."

He was offering to help prepare diner? He hadn't cooked EVER! He couldn't remember, when he had been last inside a kitchen before he came here.

So he just followed her and lent in the door frame watching her slice onions, wash and dice peppers and then cut half a dozen tomatoes. She mixed everything in a large frying pan on the Aga and put a lid on. She retrieved eggs from the humming cupboard and proceeded to mix six of them in a large bowl. The eggs were slowly poured over the vegetables and then the lid went back onto the pan. She flicked her wand and then turned towards him.

"It will take about 20 minutes."

She hesitated.

"Should I..."

"Tell me about your daily routine? Yes, please."

He smiled. She could hear it. She couldn't _see_ it though. What was he really hiding underneath that cloak of his? She would have to find out. Not tonight, but soon.

"Shall we go into the sitting room?"

He bowed and let her lead the way. He tried to not to look at her straight back. Half covered by her wavy curls. He noticed, that she wasn't actually wearing shoes just thick socks. And her calves... He tore his gaze away from her body and just tried to focus on the back of her head. With just a very quickly stolen look at her hips...

'Stop ogling at her like some love struck teenager!'

"... normally not during the week, but I could make an exception for tonight."

She stopped in front of the fireplace, turned around and he nearly bumped into her.

"Sorry!"

Hermione looked at him. Had he actually been listening to her? Or was he lost in his own world again? Should she asked him? She decided to do that sometime later.

She sat in one corner of her enormous couch and was waiting for him to join her. Looking up at him expectingly. She heard him sigh and then he sat in the other corner. Seemingly trying to keep as much space between them as possible.

"So, my daily routine. I normally get up at 7:30, shower, have breakfast and then use the Floo network to get to work. The villagers think that I'm a researcher for some famous author and work from home. Which means, my neighbours don't really expect me to leave the house every morning. I have lunch at the ministry or somewhere in Diagon Alley and do a bit of shopping in the village shop on my way home. After diner I read, meet friends..."

He waited for her to continue.

"There is one thing though."

"Yes?"

"I'm friends with two Muggle girls."

"Muggle girls?"

"Yes. They are very nice. They helped me settle in, when I first moved here. There names are Julie and Lydia."

"Do they know...?"

"Merlin! No!"

"Good."

"We meet sort of every other week in one of our homes. It's my turn tomorrow."

She glanced at him. He wasn't moving or otherwise reacting in any way.

"Is that okay with you?" She asked tentatively.

"Hm..."

"What?"

"They are your friends and if you are accustomed to meeting them, then meet them you shall. I'm here to protect you _not_ take over your life... Hermione."

There was a noticeable hesitation before he spoke her name. It had a strange ring to it. As if he savoured saying it.

"They might be rather curious about you though. Who you are, where you are from, why are you here, if you are my boyfriend... that kind of thing."

"What will you tell them?"

"What shall I tell them? We need to make sure, that we have a convincing story."

"I could be a colleague from work. Having rented your spare room."

She thought about that for a moment and then said: "They would wonder without hesitation, if there is anything going on between us. No. You are the brother of my husband and a fire ravaged your house."

"I am your brother-in-law?"

'She is MARRIED? Seems Weasley has managed to get that one right then!'

He was surprised, that it irked him so much, that there was a man in her life. Why had he assumed otherwise? She was an attractive young woman, that had everything going for her. And if she thought that Potter's sidekick was good enough for her... so be it.

It didn't mean he had to like it though. Because he didn't!

"Now we just need to have an excuse for your clothing habits."

Was there a smirk in her voice?

"I am to shy too show my face in order not to scare people?"

"Sounds good, but these girls are really _nosy_ girls! If we say, you are too shy to show yourself, they'll pester you as long as it takes to get a glimpse of your face. Better you are too scarred and your doctor has advised you to avoid the public as yet."

"Doctor?"

He felt a bit silly not being able to remember, what exactly that was in the Muggle world.

"Healer."

"Oh."

There was a ringing noise and Hermione got up.

"Diner is ready."

He followed her into the kitchen. She served their food on simple plates with a flowery decor. Made tea and then placed the food on the small table in the corner. They ate both lost in thoughts.

Afterwards he watched her rinse the used crockery and cutlery by hand without magic. Which he found a bit surprising. She seemed to randomly use magic. Or not.

Hermione seemed to have totally forgotten, that he was sitting in the corner of her kitchen as she just headed back into the sitting room, without so much as looking at him once.

He wondered, if he should follow her through or just stay here and see, what would happen. And he did see. Her head bobbed around the corner with an embarrassed grin on her face.

"You seem to have adjusted quite well to my presence..." He smirked.

They went into the sitting room together. Him following her. And yet again they sat in opposite corners.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I know for a fact you are well capable of asking questions."

She didn't rise to the bait.

"What are we going to say at work at the ministry who you are? I don't really want to introduce you as my body guard."

"No." He said slowly. "You are right. How about me being an Auror in training needing to brush up my Muggle knowledge? I don't think I will have to accompany you ever day in any case. When your colleagues got used to me I can stay here and enhance the spells, protecting the house and grounds."

She nodded.

"That sounds plausible. And if anybody queries it I'll refer them to the minister."

He absentmindedly surveyed her fingers. There was no wedding ring on her finger. Strange. She is married, but kept her own name and doesn't wear a ring? Was there something between her and Weasley she wasn't telling?

"Can I ask _you_ a question?" he ventured.

"Of course." She smiled openly at him.

"You are married?"

She nodded. Just a wee bit too hesitantly he thought.

"And you kept your own name?"

Another nod. Much less hesitation this time.

"But you don't wear a ring?"

She shook her head.

"A-ha."

"Would you prefer me wearing one?"

He looked at her. Her face was guarded. She was watching him and tried to be casual at the same time. It didn't work. He could see, that she was hiding something. Something important. For a moment he was wondering, if he should just ask her about it, but he could sense that she would make excuses. Or just lie to his face. He didn't want her to do that. So he let it go. For now.

He shook his head.

"He is not here right now, is he?"

"No." It was a bare whisper.

"I am just asking as the minister didn't say, that I was to protect you both. I was told to be with you..."

'NO!'

He looked at her. She grinned at his choice of words.

"I know... You were told to look after me. Protect me."

He returned her grin. For long moments they were just looking at each other. Even so he was looking at her soft, beautiful face and all she could see were the shadows that kept his own hidden.

Had she always had these doe brown eyes? He had never noticed. He had never really look at her in the past. In all those years at school. Maybe except for that _one_ night..

In his mind he was back at Malfoy Manor. His aunt Bellatrix was torturing Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse. Again and again. He had been terrified. How could one human being ever be doing something like this to another? His stomach had been in knots. Her screams had scourged his soul. He wouldn't have been able to save her. Though every fiber in his body had screamed for him to do so. Even if that meant to kill his aunt. And probably then be killed by Voldemort. Death would have been preferable to leaving this innocent girl to this monster of a woman. But then Potter and Weasley had suddenly shown up. He had never really found out, what had all been going on in the manor in that night, but he had vowed his life to her in that night, her the _Mudblood_, as repayment for his failure to protect her as he should have done.

And now he was going to repay this debts. He was going to make sure, she was save. And give his life for hers if he needed to this time...

"You okay?" she asked unexpectedly.

He looked at her. Her eyes filled with honest concern.

"Of course. Why should I not be okay?"

His voice was low. He didn't want her to presume, that she had been what he had been thinking about. She didn't answer right away. Was she suspecting anything? He hoped not. He really did! But she was smart. Very smart!

"I know, that this whole setup is not that easy for you. You probably expected to be out in the field. Having an exciting time. Instead you are stuck here with me."

"Stuck here with you... I have been in worse places. Believe me. And to be honest, to be _stuck here with you_ is the best thing, that has happened to me in a long while. I don't have to watch my every step and I don't need to fear prying eyes." Unseen by her, he smiled. "And I don't even have to cook my own meals."

She laughed and threw a cushion at him, hitting his chest. He threw it back. She tried to dodge it, but didn't quite manage and it raffled her hair. Another one found its way across to him and this time she hit his head. For the fraction of a moment she could see his eyes sparkling at her. There was happiness in them. But there was also something deeper, darker shimmering within the liquid silver that now seemed to pierce her soul. A moment later, they had vanished again within the folds of his cloak.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered "I shouldn't have done that..."

"Don't apologize!" His voice soft and soothing. "Just be yourself. I don't expect you to behave differently just because I'm here now."


	5. Chapter 5

Again he was sitting on the edge of his bed. His elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. He had drawn all the curtains and made sure with the help of a simple spell, that nobody could see into the room. He had left the door unlocked and a fraction ajar. He didn't want to have to fight any obstacles, should she suddenly need him. She had retired shortly after him. And he hadn't heard her door being locked or closed either.

'What am I going to do, if she finds out?' He wondered. 'And more importantly, what will she do?'

He still feared, that she would call Potter or Weasley. Though she would probably just hex him to oblivion herself. She... He saw her laughing face before his inner eye. He knew, what she had been through and still she could laugh. Her life, her heart had not been tainted by the past and the war like his had. He sighed. Musing, if it would be better to leave in the morning. He didn't want to go. He owed her something. And truth be told, he liked it here! This house was feeling friendly, cosy and welcoming.

'Weasley is a fool to leave her here on her own! I wouldn't let her out off my sight for a single minute, if she was mine... But she is NOT yours! '

He rubbed his face and decided to go to bed. Only to realize, that his trunk hadn't been delivered yet. He didn't have anything to wear. Should he...? No, he decided against sleeping in the buff. He kept his boxers on, just in case.

* * *

There was a strange sound slowly penetrating his slumber. A mixture of humming, ringing and music. Weird. Before he got his head out from underneath the pillow though, he heard the witch he had to protect come running into the room.

"Sorry! I forgot tha..." her voice trailed off.

He didn't dare to move. She couldn't see his face and he was going to make sure, that it stayed that way. A moment later he heard the desk being opened, the strange noise stopping and then her voice saying, "Hold on.!" while vanishing in the hall.

"Hi Mum! No, I just had left the phone in my desk. Why are you calling at this ungodly time in any case?"

She must have reached the sitting room, as he heard a door being closed and her voice subsiding to a murmur.

He groaned. What by Merlin had that thing been, she took from the desk? Something Muggle related obviously, when it allowed her to speak to her mother. Slowly raising his head he glanced towards his door. It was half open. Better close it as long as she was busy talking to her mother.

He slowly got up, stretched and then walked slowly towards the door.

"There will be the two of us coming, of course." He heard, when he had nearly reached the door. She seemed to be on her way back. He hastily retreated back into his bed, throwing the covers over himself as good as he could in his haste.

The door creaked ever so slightly. Soft footsteps moved towards his bed.

"I'll ask him, when he is up."

A pause.

"Mum! It is 6 o'clock in the morning! I'm just glad you didn't wake him."

He felt a light touch on his hip and tried his best to stifle a groan. Her fingers vanished as gingerly as they had come. Next he heard his door being closed.

He surfaced and looked at his door. This was absurd!

* * *

Hermione had rang off and was now sitting on her bed. Her knees drawn up to her chest. The duvet around her. She tried to forget the sight of her body guard sprawled on his bed. His head had been hidden underneath a pillow, but the covers had moved off him during the night and so she had been treated to the view of his torso and legs. Both naked. She shuddered. She would never have thought, that he might be sleeping without pajama on.

Another shudder run through her body. His skin had been pale. Though that was probably because his body had reacted to the cool night air in the room. She would need to remember, that she had to make sure he didn't freeze in his bedroom, if he was sleeping without attire.

She could feel herself blush. She would have liked to study him for a bit longer. She had even gone back to have another look, but he must have woken up at least so far as to realize the coolness, as he had been totally covered the second time she looked at him.

Her blush deepened. How could she just have touched him? She prayed, that he had been fast asleep and didn't know anything about this!

'I'll be so lucky!'

Hermione was far to wound up to go back to sleep. She tried to remember everything her mother had said. But in vain. Her mind seemed to have logged on to her protector's physique and seemed unwilling to move to any other subject.

At least she now knew, that his body wasn't scarred. The part she had seen at least wasn't and that had been quite a bit. He was slender. But she knew, that that could be very deceptive, especially if he played Quidditch. The muscles of a lot of Quidditch players were not obvious to the eye, and their strength quite often astounded even their close friends. And she knew from experience, how deceptive it could be...

She remembered fondly the time she had been out on a date with Ron. At one point he had just picked her up in his arms seemingly effortless and twirled them both around. She had gotten dizzy and he had kissed her after having finally set her back down on her feet. His lips had been soft and his kiss very tender. She had felt wonderful in that moment...

She sighed. That had been then. And now was now!

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been lying there starring at the ceiling. Had he been thinking of anything? Hm? He couldn't say. His brain seemed to have been exchanged with a ball of cotton wool.

'And now what am I going to do?'

Whatever she might be doing to him wouldn't matter. He would be staying put. He would have just to remind himself, that she was absolutely off limits.

'Whom are you trying to kid here? She has gotten under your skin faster and deeper than anything or anyone ever has!'

He had been dating women on his travels, but there had never been any future in it. His heart had never been in it. They had just been part of his life for a while before he, or she, moved on. There had never been any danger of him getting seriously involved. Until now.

'You are not going to get _involved_, you are in it up to your ears already!'

He groaned and sat up. She didn't know, who he was. It was only the unknown, the mystery that was interesting to her. She was a girl... _Girl_? She had stopped being a girl a long time ago. He sighed. They all had had to grow up for too soon during the war.

His mind conjured up the pictures of him holding her hands, kissing her forehead gently.

'Oh, Merlin, please, NO!'

A knock on his door got him out off his dream world.

"Are you awake?"

"..."

His voice was just a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat and then called. "Yes, I am."

"Breakfast is ready."

"Coming."

He took a deep breath, got up, got dressed and then made sure that his cloak was folded back over his shoulders, giving him more freedom of movement without compromising his disguise.

* * *

She sat at the table in the kitchen buttering toast. There were mugs with steaming hot tea, toast, butter, jam and honey.

"Morning."

He looked at her for just a moment longer than he had intended. There was something about her body language that had changed. Though he couldn't say for sure, what exactly that was.

"You are not a morning person then?"

He approached the table, sat down and took a long sip of his tea, before answering.

"Why do you think that?"

"My mum called and I had forgotten the phone in the small desk in your room. I had been working there last and left it there insteadt of taking it back into my room. It didn't wake you up."

"Phone?"

That must have been that Muggle thing making the noise.

"That is what Muggles use to talk to each other. Their variation of communicating via Floo network."

"Oh, I see."

"I'll have to show you, how to work it. In case there is a call and I can't answer it."

"Hmpf."

"You are not keen on Muggle things, are you?"

There was a teasing undertone in her voice.

"I have never been really exposed to the Muggle world. I doubt, that I'll find it very easy to get my head round their way of living."

"Then today will be the perfect opportunity to get you a bit better acquainted with it all."

He didn't really dare to asked why. But he had the nasty feeling, that today would be a day he'd prefer to just skip.

"We are going to visit my cousin in hospital."

"Is she sick?"

"No." She laughed. "My mum phoned to tell me, that Nina had her baby this morning. We are going to welcome a new person into this world."

"The Muggle world?" Hoping against hope, that this cousin of hers might be a witch.

"Of course."

He couldn't help but groan.

"What about work? Can you just skip work?"

"I sent an owl."

Her hand found his.

"I know, it can be rather daunting to be thrown into the Muggle world like that." She gently caressed his fingers. "I'll be there with you. Don't worry."

' What IS she doing!'

There were alarm bells furiously ringing in his fuzzy brain.

She smiled and then bit into her toast. Her other hand was still on his though. What was he expected to do now? If she would have been a woman he had been intimate with or even just shared time with on a temporary basis, he would have known what to do. But so?

He turned his hand underneath hers and slowly raised them both to gently kiss her knuckles.

She looked at him in utter astonishment.

And even so Draco didn't realized it, this was the moment his heart decided to woe and court her. Win her for himself. To take her away from her absent husband. And when he finally revealed his true identity it wouldn't matter any longer! She would be his! And his alone!

She just sat there, feeling his lips caressing her fingers. So very gentle. Hermione started to shiver. She could feel his gaze on her.

"Hermione." He whispered.

"..." She wanted to call him by his name, but couldn't.

She sighed.

"I do want to know your name." Her voice barely audible.

"And so you shall! Most beautiful witch!"

His lips playing like butterflies on her skin.

"But before I can tell you, I'll have to prove to you, who I am deep down. I don't want you to see, what the world can see. I want to show you, who _I_ am."

For a long while they were just sitting at the small table in her kitchen. Him holding her hand.

And then suddenly the ringing noise of a large brass bell sounded.

"What is that? "

"The doorbell."

She slowly pulled her hand from underneath his hood, but holding onto his own hand. He didn't dare to move. The young witch tenderly kissed the back of his hand, before every so slowly disengaging their hands.

When she had left the kitchen he let his head fall onto the table top. What by Merlin's beard had just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

His eyes were closed and he sighed heavily. He had been here less then 24 hours, but even in this short time, she, Hermione Granger, had gotten to him in a way, he had never experienced anybody managing to get to him before. Not like this. There had been women, that had excited him, awoken passion and lust, but this was something on a completely different scale. He had turned into some woolly brained..., he didn't have any words for what he thought, he had turned into. Whatever it was, it was bothering him enormously! He was supposed to be a grown man, making logical decisions and know his place in the world. Though that was probably the real problem; he had to grow up rather faster than he should have thanks to his family and the war. Deep down he was still a lonely and too often terrified 16 year old, that was hoping one day there would be somebody to rescue him. From his family, from his seemingly inescapable fate and from himself.

After Dumbledor's death he had been hiding away from everybody for long stretches of time. He needed to think. And his conclusions did frighten him. He had become a Death Eater, because of the failings of his father. It had never been really his decision. He had seen no way out for himself any longer. There had been intense envy towards Potter, Weasley and Granger. They were never alone, they were always supporting each other. He had seen them stick up and cover for each other every day in school. He had never had anybody do that for him without expecting something in return for it! And in his frustration he had let Hermione take the brunt of his anger, fear and hate. She seemed the soft option out of the three. Until the _soft option_ had shown him what she was made off and had swung a punch at him, that stuck in his mind for many months to come.

He smiled. She had been terrifying in that moment, but ever since this incident he had known, that she was more than his equal. Even so he would never have admitted that to any living soul. He had still called her names and made fun off her afterwards, but it was in the knowledge, that nothing he said, would really touch or hurt her. She was so much stronger than she looked. In a way he had admired her.

He sighed again. What was he supposed to do about her and this whole situation? He could tell her right now, who he was and that would be it. She would probably hex him and then make sure, he never ever crossed her path again. Was he willing to risk his own sanity for a rushed decision? No, not really. He wanted to stay around for longer. He wanted to pay his debts to her. He didn't really think, that she was in any danger, but as long as the Ministry thought that she was, he would be able to be with her.

He heard her talking to somebody at the door, but didn't try to listen. She seemed to be effected by his presence as well, which surprised him somewhat. She had said, that she was married, but there was no wedding photo with her in it. And even, if Weasley was away at the moment, where were his things? There was nothing in the bathroom, the desk in his room or anywhere else in the house, that he could see. Was that some kind of white lie she had told him to make sure he didn't get the wrong ideas? He grinned. Too late! He was right in the middle of a _wrong_ idea already. He would need to find out, what the truth was in that direction. He wasn't keen on casting spells on an intruder that turned out to be her wedded bliss.

He heard her close the front door.

'Times up, Draco! Either you get a grip of yourself and use your brains for once or she'll be out off you life faster than you can say Quidditch!'

He took a deep breath and made his decision.

* * *

"Hallo Mr. Watson."

"Morning, Miss Granger. I got two letters for you and there is also this."

He produced a large envelope with the crest of the Ministry of Magic. She signed for it, wondering, what the ministry would sent with Muggle mail instead of just using an owl.

"That has to do with your work, has it?" the postman ask.

She looked up, smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I have been waiting for this. That should bring me a good bit further."

He smiled and then walked around the house to get back to the street.

Hermione had always loved the fact, that all people, who wanted to visit her, had to go around half the house and this way she always knew, who was coming. And if she would be in...

Lost in thought she closed the door, deposited the mail onto the small hall table and took only the ministry envelope back with her into the kitchen.

When she looked up she saw her protector's head on the table top next to his plate. She stopped in her tracks. What was he doing? And then she remembered seeing Harry in this position quite often, when he was feeling close to being overwhelmed by life. When the going got tough.

"Are you okay?"

His head jerked up, but he didn't turn around.

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "I am just a bit sleepy. That _phone_ of yours did wake me up..."

She groaned and nearly dropped the envelope she was still holding.

'He had been awake! And you were groping his naked body!'

Hermione didn't dare move. She was simply too embarrassed She would never EVER live this one down! What must he be thinking of her?

She nearly jumped out off her skin, when she suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry!" He gently pulled her towards himself. "I would have done the same thing."

She was now leaning against his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso. The envelope lay forgotten on the floor. She was listening to his heartbeat. And found that it was rather fast.

"Would you have really tried to touch me?"

"I am touching you now, am I not?"

He's arms encircled her shoulders.

"I am dressed."

"Only on the surface."

She smiled against his shirt.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"I want us to be able to be around each other without it becoming awkward, just because one of us can't keep his or her hands of the other one."

She didn't say anything.

"I promise you, that I will be trying my utmost to be always a gentleman towards you. I am here to protect you after all. And I need a clear head to be able to do that. I would never forgive myself, should something happen to you just because my mind wasn't on the job!"

"I'll try to be the perfect person to protect."

He smiled.

"You already are."

He could feel her smiling against his chest and savoured the moment. Who would have ever thought that she of all people would be embracing him willingly in this manner? One of his hands stayed around her shoulder, while the other slowly trailed along her spine down to her lower back. She felt so wonderfully warm against him. He closed his eyes and imagined her still being willing to hold him after he had told her the truth about himself.

He bent his head slowly towards hers and his lips gently caressed her hair. He could smell the scent around her and wanted to drown in it. What was she doing to him? But he found himself no longer caring about the details. She was allowing him to hold her, to feel her close and gave him the strength to finally face up to his past and the one thing he really _did_ regret: Letting her down in that one night at the Manor. He had felt so lost for so long afterwards that the knowledge, that _she _ had been the one that finally found him, would give him the strength to go through with this. To make the right choices for once in his life.

Her voice softly invaded his thoughts.

"Will you do something else for me?"

"What?"

"Your name." And after a moment of silence. "Please."

He swallowed hard. Was this the moment of truth? Or would he be able to find a way to buy himself some more time? He thought hard for a moment and then whispered into her hair. "There is a people, that would call me Sárkány in their language."

She didn't answer, but he could feel her squeeze him just that little bit harder.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

'That's it! The moment she finds the translation of that word, you're busted!'

But he didn't really care any longer. There was a part of him, that wanted her to know sooner rather than later, who was hiding under the cloak. But he knew only to well, that he had to do a lot of convincing her of his reformed character until then.

He slowly pulled away. Her hands were still resting on his chest. And she could hear him softly breath. Then she turned around and picked up the envelope, that had come from the Ministry.

He sat back down and had another sip of tea.

"What is that?"

"I don't honestly know. It came with the Muggle post, but it has the crest of the Ministry. Why would they send anything that way? Owl is faster and safer as well."

He took the large envelope, place it gingerly on the worktop and slowly moved his wand over it. It started to glow green. Hermione gasped.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

He shook his head.

"No." He said slowly. "It most certainly is not."

He muttered another spell and this time there were letters glowing on the top of the brown manilla.

_A halál kitört nők szívét!_

Hermoine looked at the sprawling letters. What was that supposed to mean? She heard a light gasp from the man next to her.

He didn't move. Or say anything. He just stood there and seemed transfixed by the words, that had appeared. Then he slowly turned towards her, very gently took her left hand and lead her into the sitting room. She just followed. He made her sit down on the couch and went back into the kitchen. What was he doing?

She sat there for several minutes, before she heard the front door being opened and closed. And then a mighty explosion rattles the windows. She screamed. Started to run to the door, but before reaching it she collided with the solid form of her protector. Who was unprepared for her sudden appearance, caught off balance and fell against the wall, clutching her to his chest. She shrieked.

It took only moments until she realised, that he was trying not fall and drag her with him. She shifted her weight and tried to lean back. He lost control and they both tumbled to the floor. The wind was knocked out off his lungs as he landed flat on his back. His body cushioning her fall.

He kept his eyes closed. He could feel her on top of himself and his hood had pooled at the back of his head on the floor.

'That's it! Better get packing!'

After another moment he realised, that she hadn't moved as yet. I tilted his head up and saw, that Hermione had managed to hit her head against the legs of the small table and seemed to have been knocked out.

He sighed in utter relief.

'I must have really done something right at some point!'

He very carefully sat up, cradling her in his arms. It was not easy to get up with her in his arms, but he managed and gently carried her to her room. He pushed the door open and settled her gently on her bed. For a moment she opened her eyes. Looking directly into his. His heart stopped in shock. Her hand tenderly run through his white blond hair. She smiled, sighed and closed her eyes. He didn't loose any time to pull his hood back up.

Draco just looked at her. At a total loss as to what would happen now. He sat at her side for several minutes, before she stirred.

"Hm?"

"How do you feel?"

She blinked at him.

"Sárkány?"

"Yes?"

"Where you here the whole time?"

"Yes."

He could see, that she was thinking about this.

"Should I not have been?"

She frowned.

'Oh-oh!'

"I saw somebody. Just now. Somebody I haven't seen in years."

"A friend?"

"No. He was, is..." Her voice just died away.

"The person, that wants to harm you?"

She shook her head.

"He was a Death Eater, but he save the life of me and two friends by not shopping us to Voldemort's followers."

There was no response from the man sitting on her bed.

"He had been taunting me for years in school, but when it came to the crunch, it wasn't really in him. He wasn't evil, malicious or mean. He just had the bad luck to grow up with some power hungry … monsters. But that wasn't, who he was."

He swept her into his arms and held her tightly. She was somewhat taken aback by this sudden movement, but relaxed easily into his embrace.

'He is shaking!' She thought astonished.

She ran her hands gently over his back, at a total loss as to what had triggered this strange reaction. She'd find out later.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about half an hour later that he finally let go off her.

"You feeling okay?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes." He whispered and then. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

He just shook his head, not really answering her question. How could he have told her, that he would have never expected her to see, how miserable his life had really been at school? How was it, that she of all people had seen him for what he really was? She was an exceptionally witch. He had known that ever since she had punched him. Why had he been so damn stupid and not made sure she became his friend all those years ago? Maybe he wouldn't be marked now, if he had!

He pulled away slowly and stood up. She looked simply lovely with the ruffled hair and wide eyes.

'Get a grip, mate! You only just escaped discovery by a threat! Don't push your luck!'

Without another word he left.

* * *

Hermione sat there on her bed and was sure, she had just dreamt the last half hour. This man, that seemed so strong and in control, had been shaking in her arms. She wasn't sure, if he had been weeping. Then again, she hadn't seen his face so maybe he had been after all. She felt confused. On the one hand he wanted to keep his mind on the job and on the other he hugged her, as if there was no tomorrow. She could feel, that he wanted to tell her who he was, but something stopped him. He had said, that his name was tainted by his family connections, but he had given her a clue to his identity in the one strange word he said, was his name somewhere on this planet.

And why had she been imagining Draco flipping Malfoy right in front of her! How could that be? How could she mistake her gently protector with this... this... Words failed her. She knew deep down, that she owed him her life. If she liked it or not. And she also knew, that he really wasn't that malicious git he had pretended to be. She had suspected, that somewhere behind that arrogant facade she would have found a caring, witty and fun-to-be-with person. Alas she never got the chance to find out. He had vanished shortly after Voldemort's fall and she hadn't seen him since. She didn't really ask for him in any case, but the snippets she had heard all talked about him having left Scotland only days later. Destination unknown.

Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind something started to niggle at her, but she didn't pay any attention to it. She was much more concerned about the tall stranger, she shared a house with. His behaviour didn't make any sense. And to top it all had he just saved her life by destroying that strange envelope that arrived via Muggle mail. She signed and absentmindedly tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

She found him in the sitting room, gently rocking in the chair she had inherited from her grandmother. Maybe it was time to get him out into the Muggle world.

'Be scrutinised by my mum and dad!

Hermione knew, that her mother was looking forward to her finally finding somebody special. And it wasn't as if she wasn't interested in man, but all the guys she had been dating simply hadn't cut it for her. They had been nice, intelligent and often down right gorgeous, but the spark, she was waiting for simply hadn't happened with any of them until now. She sighed. At this rate her mum would probably have to wait several more years, before she was going to tie the knot.

'I don't want to spent my entire life alone, but I'm not going to marry somebody I don't really love just because mum thinks it's time to do so!'

She didn't know, where this sudden anger came from. She thought of being the bridesmaid at Ginny and Harry's wedding. Ron would be best man.

The last wedding they had both attended had been when Neville Longbottom married Hannah Abbott. They had had a very long talk at this wedding, her and Ron. He had told her, that he loved her dearly, but over time it seemed to have become more the love to a sister rather than anything else. He had been rather embarrassed by this confession, but when Hermione told him, that she loved him more as a brother than a potential lover, they had both started laughing. They had been hugging for ages afterwards and now he was just her best friend, like Harry. Another sigh. Ron had married Lavender two month ago.

Her gaze fell onto the gently rocking figure in the corner. She smiled at him.

"Do you want to go and visit my cousin? My mum asked, if you would come as well, when I spoke to her this morning. I think, she is expecting us to pop round their house as well, so that she and dad can get a good look at you to be honest."

He didn't answer straight away.

"I would love to see your cousin."

She could hear him grin.

"If you go to visit, so do I. Part of my job description."

They both tried to avoid, to talk about the envelope , that had been sent to her. And what happened afterwards. They would need to talk about it, but now was not the right time.

* * *

Hermione put a light jacket on, he wrapped his cloak around himself and they left the house In her back garden she could see a large black patch on the lawn. She frowned, but didn't say anything.

She let him around the house and onto the little lane, that ran along it. She stopped for a moment and let him have a look to both sides. On the left there were three more houses and then the village ended. On the right hand side the street let to the village green. He could see a church and something, that must have been the pub. There was a shop that doubled as a post office.

"We are going to take the bus into the next town and then it is only a five minute walk to the hospital."

"Muggle transport? Wouldn't it be easier..."

His voice trailed off when he looked at her.

"Muggle transport it is."

The witch was walking on his arm. And to her astonishment enjoyed it. It was nice to walk through the village and for once nobody would suddenly remember some lonely nephew or cousin she should meet. People greeted Hermione and gave him the expected more or less hidden stares.

"I feel a bit silly." He confessed.

She laughed.

"We are in the Muggle world. Figures hiding in cloaks _are_ a bit unusual round here."

"Oh, Miss Granger."

A middle aged woman was approaching them.

"Oh-oh!" Hermione groaned."Here comes the village gossip."

"I hope you have not forgotten..." she looked at the cloaked man at the young woman's side.

"Oh."

"Mrs. Jenson, this is Mr. Wilson."

"Mr. Wilson."

He bowed lightly. She seemed lost for words. Which was a first and Hermione savoured every moment of the encounter.

"I assume that he is..."

"Staying at my place? Yes, he is. Anything else would not really be practical for us, would it, dear?"

He smiled to himself. _Dear_...

"No. It would be very impractical indeed for us not living in the same house."

The older woman looked at him.

"And your..."

"His doctor has recommended he make sure his face is kept out of the sun for the moment as he is recovering from serious burns."

"Oh."

At this moment Hermione spotted the bus coming along the street.

"There is our bus Mrs Jenson,. Bye."

She pulled the wizard in the direction of the bus stop. He caught on immediately and they reached the stop at the same time as the bus.

She bought two tickets for them and he followed her to the rear of the vehicle.

"So, this is a bus?" He whispered.

"Yes. People, that need to get around and don't have private transport, are using them."

She watch him looking around.

'My first ever bus ride...'

He had the funny feeling, that there would be a lot of _first times_ today.

The bus was slightly swaying whenever it rounded another bent on the country lanes. And there were a lot of bents. Hermione had noticed, that the man next to her had stopped surveying the other passengers, the bus' interior and the countryside. He was just sitting there very still and very rigid.

She took his hand. His head turned slightly to her just to very deliberately being swivelled back in its original position. Getting concerned she turned fully towards him.

"Is everything...?"

He very slowly shook his head.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Another slow shake. She thought for a moment. Was he travel sick? If he was, she needed to take care of it straight away. She cast several simple healing spell and felt him relax against her.

'Why didn't he say something?'

"We are going to get off at the next stop. It's only a few minutes away. Don't worry!"

He didn't worry. He was past worrying. He just felt sick. Like he had never felt sick in his entire life! He couldn't focus. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't think. His stomach was in knots. Every new sway of the bus seemed to ignite a blinding firework of pain behind his eyes. He just held onto her hand for dear life. He would have never believed that Muggle transport was so dangerous!

Moments later he was let off the bus and sat on a bench at the bus stop. She sat next to him stroking his back gently.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think, that you would get travel sickness."

"Don't worry." His voice was sounding hoarse.

But he could see in her face, that she worried. She blamed herself for getting him sick unnecessarily.

He heard her mutter a healing spell and after a moment the sick feeling subsided. He sighed and squeezed her hand tightly.

'I don't know enough about the Muggle world! And if a bus ride makes me sick like this, what else can happen?'

Not a very comforting thought. He had to live with her in this strange world. He had to protect her here. How could he do that, if even something so simple as a bus ride all but incapacitated him though? He groaned. It hurt his pride more than he would have ever dared to admit, that he felt so utterly useless right now. He had always been proud of his very good spell working. He had won duels against wizards older and more knowledgeable than him. And he also knew, that he could give any man a good hiding should the need arise.

"...apparate to my parents. I think, that will be safer for you."

He found her head was leaning on his shoulder. One of her hands on his back the other still holding his. The warmth of her body seemed to touch his skin even through all of their clothing. He leaned against her. Sighing.

'May this moment last forever!' He prayed.

She stirred, lifting her head. Gently. She had to really stop these smoochy... What? Situations? Feelings? She wasn't sure, but if she wanted to get this day over and him safely back home, they needed to get a grip of themselves!

"Sárkány? Time to go!" she whispered.

He looked at her. Her eyes were softly returning his gaze. He didn't really want to think about the fact, that she had just used the Hungarian form of his real name. His heart was pounding as it was and if he didn't got up this instance, he would be seriously loosing it and probably do something he would really come to regret.

He stood slowly up. Pulling her to her feet as well. While still holding onto her hand he started to look around. They were in a small town full of people. And nobody really paid any attention to them both.

"You think, you'll be okay now?"

He nodded.

"Please don't take me to places, where I can't protect you." He whispered.

"I'll try to remember. I am so sor...!"

His fingers silenced her. Softly.

"Let's go and visit your cousin."

She nodded, took his arm and let them along the street.

* * *

He had been at St. Mungo's and this Muggle hospital seemed to be working along the same lines. Even so he couldn't really make head nor tail of most of the things, he saw.

Hermione was looking on a large board listing all the different wards. Her hand firmly clasped his.

"She'll be in ward 12. That is that way."

He allowed her to lead him through the throngs of people everywhere. There was the moment when he wished, they would be back at her house. It would be close to impossible to prevent any attack here. It was not safe for her.

"Here we go." He heard her finally announce.

She pushed the door to the ward open. There were six beds, all hidden with colourful curtains from public view. The ward sister approached them and asked whom they wanted to visit. She gave the name of her cousin and they were shown to the bed in the left hand corner by the window.

He had just realised, that he had never come into close contact like this with a baby. He had grown up alone. And his extended family... He didn't want to think about them!

"...will be fine."

He looked at her. She had been talking to him. He had not been listening to her.

' Get a bloody grip of yourself, man!'

He watched how Hermione greeted her cousin with a careful hug and then bent over the little cot that stood next to the bed. She looked back at him. Her face was positively radiant. She was smiling openly at him, gesturing for him to come closer.

He hesitated.

"I don't want to frighten her." He stopped. "Is it _her_?"

Her smile was making her face glow as she nodded.

"She's asleep. You want frighten her."

So he came closer and saw a tiny face, eyes closed and relaxed, sticking out from underneath the blanket into which the small being had been tightly wrapped.

'Hm... How can it be so tiny?'

"Hermione?"

She looked up at her cousin and saw the concerned look on her face while observing the strange visitor. The witch smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

"Don't worry. I know, he looks a bit frightening in the moment, but that is just because he has to keep his face out off the light for the moment. His house burned down and he got injured."

"Oh! Is he okay?"

"Yes, yes, he is. But after people were starring at him all the time and his doctor advising him to keep his face covered for the time being, he has resorted to this strange kind of clothing."

"What's his name?"

'I wish, I knew...'

"Frank Wilson. We work in the same place."

On hearing his name the male standing lost next to the little human being looked up. His charge was gesturing him towards herself He stepped behind her and after a moment's hesitation lay his hands upon her shoulders. She didn't flinch, stiffen or shrunk back from his touch. To his utter surprise.

"Frank, this is Nina. Nina, this is Frank. He is staying with me at the moment until he finds another place to stay and his wounds have healed."

They shook hands. Nina smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

He bowed lightly. She giggled. He leant down and whispered in Hermione's ear "I'll be just staying in the background so that you two can have a chat."

She felt his hands slide from her shoulders and when she looked around a moment later, he seemed to have vanished. She tried to not let Nina see her concern, but she needn't have worried the other young woman was gently stroking the cheek of her sleeping daughter.

For the next hour they were lost to the world. Chatting, laughing and enjoying each others company. Then suddenly Nina asked "Is there something going on between you two?"

Hermione blushed slightly.

"Is there?" The tone of the question was hinting to the fact, that an affirmative was expected.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How can that be? Either there is something going on between you two and from what I have seen of his body language everything speaks for it, or there is not."

The young witch pondered these words for a moment and then hesitantly stated, that there was a good chance of there being something in the future. When he wasn't wearing that cloak any longer. Nina didn't quite comprehend the reasoning behind this statement. What had his hidden face to do with anything? Did it really matter to her cousin, what he looked like when she genuinely cared for the man? And of course it wouldn't have mattered one little bit to Hermione, what he looked liked, if she really cared for him. But did she? Good question!

Draco meanwhile had been standing next to the window, enveloped by a _Palloris_ spell which allowed him to seemingly fade into the background of his surrounding. He had also cast a _Mufliato _spell over the two women. He didn't want to hear, what they where talking about as he had the suspicion, that he would be featuring in this conversion.

He surveyed the ward. It was a rather quiet place. There were only the nurses, that checked on the other patients ever now and then. And some wiry looking woman, that spoke to three of them. She was wearing normal Muggle cloths not the uniform the nurses were all wearing.

And while still watching the woman he slowly slipped into the realm of sleep.

The Muggle woman had started to walk straight at him. He looked astonished at the approaching figure. How come she had noticed him? He should have been of no interest to her.

"Have you finally come to see your child?" She asked in a matter of fact tone of voice.

He blinked. His child?

"I am here visiting..." he stammered.

"Oh? And whom are you visiting?"

He pointed to the bed he knew Hernione's cousin to be. To his utter horror it was the young witch, that was sitting in the bed, holding a fair haired bundle in her arms.

"..."

She gripped his arms and shook him.

"Don't you dare desert her again!" The woman shriek.

"Frank!" Somebody called close to him.

The scene suddenly dissolved and he saw a rather troubled looking Hermione before him.

"Are you okay? It looked as if you had fallen asleep and then you went sort of rigid all of a sudden and started groaning."

He looked down at her. Soft, brown eyes clouded with concern were trying to survey his hidden face. He wrapped his arms and cloak around her, holding her close.

"I would never desert you! You know that, don't you?" he whispered into her hair.

"Of course I know that. Why would I think you would desert me?"

She could hear his heart beat furiously. Her finger gently stroked his sides. What had happened to him?

"You will be there for me as I will be there for you." Her voice was barely audible.

She gently kissed his heaving chest. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He would never ever again fail her! He had sworn his life to her.

He inhaled the scent of her hair, feeling her wrapping her arms around his midriff, her body pressed against him. His heartbeat slowly returned to normal. What had been happening? Did he just fall asleep?

She pulled slowly away from him. Her eyes searching his, but only finding hiding shadows. She sighed. He kissed the top of her head.

"Please be patient." He whispered into her ear before releasing her from his arms.

"And you are trying to tell me, that there is nothing going on between the two of you?" She heard her cousin saying. Gratification dripping from her voice with every word.

Hermione turned around only to see the face of her cousin saying it all. Whatever she would deny now, Nina wouldn't believe a single word she was saying. She sighed.

"He has trouble sleeping and mum woke him up this morning, because she was so excited about the baby. At 6 am! You have no idea about the nightmares that stalk his dreams, Nina."

She was actually defending him! Though it was true, that he had had trouble sleeping last night. And that dream he just had was more than a nightmare.

"Oh. Is it because of what happened?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She hugged her cousin tightly. "It's not something you talk about to everybody, is it."

"No, not really."

The baby started to stir and Draco looked alarmed over to the cot. She was stretching her tiny fist out off the blanket. Yawing lazily. Her eyes opened and he looked into huge blue eyes.

He heard his witch giggle next to him.

"If she is able to mesmerise you at this age, what is she going to do to you, when she gets older?" She laughed.

He looked at her indignantly. Not that she would have been able to see it, though.

"You seem to think I'm a right push over." He scowled.

She stroked his arm, her gaze full of warmth.

"No, I would never think that!" She laughed. "I know!"

He forgot where they were and why, his hands just grabbed her, pulling her into his body. The ward filled with her laughter as he started to tickle her sides, without loosing his grip on her for a moment.

"Please stop! Stop!" She giggled.

He didn't stop. He ran his long fingers leisurely over her.

"Please!" She gasped as she was seriously out off breath by now.

"What is going on here? This is a hospital not an adult playground!"

Both there heads turned to the stern voice and saw a nurse in her fifties looking very disapproving at them.

"Sorry!" He muttered and released her.

"We are sorry, nurse."

She gave them a scowl Draco would have been proud of and then walk away.

"I think you two love birds better get out off here." Nina was saying. And the look she gave her cousin said all too clearly, that she expected her to visit these premises for a different reason in the not too far future.

Hermione hugged her, while having a last look at the baby, which had gone back to sleep.

She let him to the stairs, pushed the door open and then pulled him in after her.

"We'll apparate to my parents. I'm not risking another bus ride with you."

Without another word they apparated.

When he had gained his balance back they were standing next to a couple of bins, surrounded by an eight foot fence. She peeked around the corner and motioned him to follow her.

* * *

**A/N: I was really struggling with this chapter - PLEASE review, I need some feedback... **


	8. Chapter 8

They walked up the short drive to an average detached house. There were flower beds and an apple tree. A car was parked in front of the garage. It looked just _Muggle _to him. Then again, that was exactly what it was. An ordinary Muggle home. She unlocked the door with a key and then called for her parents, while pulling him into the hall.

'I am meeting her parents...' He wasn't sure, that he wanted to go, where his thoughts were trying to steer him.

"Hermione." Her mother hugged her tightly. She looked a bit taken aback, when she saw Draco behind her daughter.

"You are Mr. Wilson?"

He nodded.

She then smiled at him with so much warmth, he would have thought it impossible.

"Hallo, Hermione."

Her father had entered the hall as well and it became a bit cramped. She hugged him and then turned to introduce Draco.

"This is Frank Wilson."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"You two go ahead and sit down, Hermione, lunch is nearly ready." Her mother said.

The witch took his hand and lead him into a nicely sized room, with soft peach coloured wallpaper, an elegant dresser and a dining table, that would seat comfortably six people. Dishes and cutlery were already laid out. Hermione took a seat closes to the window. He sat next to her.

Somewhere in the background they could hear piano music.

"Dad likes piano music. He has quite a collection of records and CDs." She explained.

The look on his face told her nearly instantly, that he had no idea, what she was talking about. She sighed. He must have had a really sheltered life, if he had so little idea about anything to do with the non-magical world.

"That are round things, you can store music or speech on to listen to when ever you like." She explained.

"Oh, I see." Even so, he didn't really.

Her mother came into the room with two large steaming dishes. One containing spaghetti the other a delicious smelly sauce.

"I hope, you like pasta, Mr. Wilson?"

"Oh, yes."

"Then tug in."

She smiled at him again. And for a moment he envied the young woman next him. She must have had a wonderful time growing up! The people, even so Muggles, were warm hearted, kind and didn't ask any questions about him. Though he suspected, that Hermione must have told her mother about him, when she had spoken to her earlier in the day.

"... from Harry and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley is going crazy trying to organise their wedding. And Ron says hello as well."

"How is he?"

"Still in Newcastle."

Her father laughed.

"How is he, Hermione, not where."

"Oh, he's fine. I spoke to him yesterday and he told me the girls are doing great and he will be down for the wedding in any case. I would think, that Harry would have hexed him otherwise. Ron is being his Best Man."

'The _girls_...!' Plural!

She had two kids with Weasley? Ron Weasley? How was that possible? He shuddered for a moment. He didn't really wanted to dwell on the details of what kind of activity would have had to be involved to make her a mother-of-two.

"... at the Ministry, Mr. Wilson?"

He felt Hermione's hand on his. He looked at her. It seemed, that her mother had been asking him something, but he had been still thinking about this lovely witch and...

"Sorry. I was lost in thoughts there."

"That's okay. I just asked, where you were working within the Ministry?"

"Department of Law Enforcement."

"You are a policeman?"

"Ya-ha. " Was he? "I am doing special duty."

"Like a DS in CID?"

He looked at Hermione. A _what_?

She smiled at his obvious incomprehension.

"That means, you would be trying to solve murders, kidnappings and such like. Like an Auror."

"Oh! No. No, I am not an Auror. I am send, when the Minister needs somebody... undercover you might say..."

"That sounds dangerous." Her father ventured.

"Hm..."

He could see, that on the faces of both her parents suddenly the realisation dawned on _why_ he was cloaked and hiding his face.

"I am sorry." Mr. Granger said.

Draco smiled to himself.

"Don't be! I got to stay with your daughter, because of what has happened. I'm not sorry."

He could see her blush and smirked to himself.

After lunch, Mrs. Granger cleared the table, while Mr. Granger, Hermione and her bodyguard went into the sitting room. The witch talked to her father about her cousin, her work, Harry and Ginny. Though he noted, that Ron wasn't mentioned again. Odd!

Her mother came through from the kitchen and asked: "Would you all like to go for a walk round the neighbourhood? The weather would be prefect for it."

And so they set off. Hermione had taken Draco's arm and he had let her.

'Who would have thought...'

He glanced at her sideways. The slight brise played with the strands of her brown, wavy hair, that had escaped from her ponytail. She looked beautiful.

'You have come a long way, if you think her beautiful!' Though he realised then, that he had always known, that she was good looking. Somewhere behind that bushy hair and the ordinary cloths.

"... not sure, if you should be in the living room with us or not."

He looked at her. He really needed to pay more attention!

"You haven't listened, have you?" She said, as she noticed him looking at her.

"Sorry..."

She stopped and turned towards him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, aehm."

He was just glad, she couldn't see his face as he felt himself blush. He could hardly tell her, that he had been thinking about her being beautiful, could he now!

She sighed. Her parents, which had been walking in front of them, had stopped and were now waiting for them to catch up.

"We talk about this, when we get home."

No! He definitely didn't want to think about, which kind of images this sentence had just conjured up in his mind.

'Get a grip, man! Somebody is really out to kill her and you can't keep your head together for more then a minute!'

When they got back to house of the Granger family, Mrs. Granger made tea and Mr. Granger asked him unexpectedly: "Do you play chess, Mr. Wilson?"

"Yes, I do. Though the chess I am used to is probably a different from your version. Our pieces are _animated_."

Hermione's father beamed at him.

"Hermione, I know, what you can get me for Christmas!"

He went to get the chess board and pieces and then he and Draco got settled in a corner of the patio and seemed to be not aware of the world around them any longer.

Mrs. Granger took the opportunity to have a quit talk with her daughter while doing the washing up.

"So, he is working as a undercover policeman? I just hope, he is not bringing trouble to _your house_, while he is there."

"You don't need to worry, mum. Only very skilled wizards are given jobs like that. And he didn't get injured on the job. That was an accident."

"And how long is he going to stay with you?"

"I don't really know, yet. The Ministry will notify us, I suspect."

"And you like him?"

Hermione sighed.

"Mum! He is just staying in my spare room. That is all! There is no romance or anything remotely like it involved."

"He is a wizard and you are a witch. He would probably make a better match for you then a normal guy would. And as Ron..."

"Mum! I told you, that we are friends. And besides, he is married to Lavander. They have two little adoring girls. We were just not compatible. And believe me, I prefer having him as a friend in my life than not at all."

For diner Mrs. Granger made a huge amount of delicious sandwiches and her father opened a bottle of wine. At one point Hermione went inside to phone her friends to let them know, that they would be meeting the next evening. Then she started to light several candles spread out over the patio in various containers. It had started to become dark and the candlelight was spreading a soft glow.

Draco was lost in his own thoughts. Wondering, if all Muggle parents were as loving and understanding as hers were. He mused, that Muggles weren't different from witches and wizards really. They just didn't have the ability to do magic. He smiled to himself at this thought. His father would have disowned him for this thought alone. After emphasising the point with a few well placed and painful spells.

His childhood had been so very different from hers. She would have had all the support any one could wish for. Whatever she decided of making out off her life, these two Muggles would have been right behind her. He could see her being very happy as a child. He sighed. There had never been any real happiness in the Manor, when he had been a child. Duty and superiority had been what he grew up with. Not love and encouragement.

He glanced at the witch beside him. Her face was hidden in the shadows, only her silhouette could be seen. And he tried to memorise every last detail of it. He wanted to be sure, he could identify her in any circumstances.

It was approaching midnight when Hermione started yawing and when she looked at Draco, who was still sitting next to her, he could have been asleep for all she knew. She gently nudged him.

"You asleep?"

"Hm? No, not yet."

"Why don't you two just stay here tonight? The guest room is all set up." Her father said.

"No, we will just apparate home." Hermione was heard to say.

"How much wine did you have?" Draco's voice appeared level, but she could hear something else in it.

"Only two glasses. I'm..."

"You are not going to apparate us with that amount of alcohol in your system. Merlin knows where we could end up."

"I'm fine!" She insisted.

"You are not used to alcohol! We are staying!"

She looked at him. Stunned. How did he know, that she didn't drink? It was true, that she had never really drunk all through school and she didn't start afterwards either. The niggling voice in the back of her mind tried to tell her something, but again she didn't listen to it.

"Settled then. And the guest room even has an on-suite bathroom, so you won't need to come upstairs either."

Hermione groaned. And in this very moment she remembered something about the guest room and just hoped, that he would really be the gentleman he had promised to be...

"It's the first on the left."

Hermione and Draco bid her parents good night and then he followed her along the hall. She opened the door, turned on the light, stepped in and went over to the bed. He followed. His steps faltering the moment he had closed the door and turned round.

There was only ONE bed in the room.

"Did you know?" A silly question, he knew, but still...

"I knew, that they had re-decorated the room. And there had been talk about them getting just one double bed instead of the two narrow single ones..." Her voice trailed off.

'And what am I supposed to do now? I can't sleep in one bed with her!'

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

He could hear the embarrassment she felt in just this one word.

"Did you want to be stuck with me in this situation?"

She looked up and her face was showing a very embarrassed blush.

"You did..."

He sighed and leant against the door.

"Why?"

Her gaze was pleading with him. She didn't really want to have to explain.

He slowly walked over to her, going down on one knee and then he gently held her face in his hand.

"Why did you want it?" He whispered. "Please."

There were tears running down her cheeks. His thumbs brushed them carefully away.

"There is nothing too horrid as that you can't tell me about it."

"I wanted... I haven't..." She stuttered. Unable to form a coherent sentence. Draco looked at her.

"You have been sleeping alone for so long a time as Ron isn't there to share your bed, that you just wanted to feel somebody next to you for just this one night?

She nodded. Chewing her bottom lip.

He smiled to himself. Weasley was an utter fool. For how long had he be gone, that she was craving human closeness so badly?

"Don't worry. I'll sleep next to you. But only, if you promise me something."

"What?"

"You are accepting, that I'm not going to show you my face. Not yet. The time hasn't come yet."

She looked into the shadows under his hood. And then nodded.

"Good."

He stood up and couldn't stop wondering, what had happened in her marriage, that her husband was away, seemingly having taken their children and she had stayed behind. Alone. Something didn't add up. He couldn't say what exactly, but he now knew for sure, that there was something rather fishy going on.

"Do you mind, if I have a shower first?"

Her voice drifted into his thoughts.

"No, of course not."

Hermione went into the bathroom. He could hear her having a shower. He sat on the side of the bed that was facing the window. After only a moment of having sat there, he stood up and made sure, the curtains were closed. Then he sat back down. Head in hands. The water stopped. Silence for a long while and then the door opened slowly.

"I'm not looking! It's safe for you to come out."

He heard her footsteps on the wooden floor. Slowly approaching the bed. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to know, what she was wearing right now. It was hard enough to just keep level headed. He felt her sit on the bed then scramble under the covers.

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "I'm fine."

Without turning around, he flicked his wand and the light went off.

"Sárkány?" Gentle fingers where trailing over his back.

"Hm?"

"Are you really okay with this? Otherwise I'm just going to sleep on the couch in the living room."

"If anybody is going to sleep on the couch, it would be me. What will your parents say, if they find you on the couch and me here in the comfy bed?"

He slowly got up, feeling her fingers.

'How am I supposed to do this? Merlin's Beard! I'm only human..."

He went into the bathroom, had a shower and then wondered, what he should be wearing during the night. He shook his head. This was _so_ not happening to him!

His hands were gripping the edge of the sink as he looked in the mirror above it. His hair was darker as it was still wet. His features expressed the inner despair he felt. He was longing to wrap his arms around this wonderful woman in the room next room. To feel her wonderful soft skin against his own. He could feel himself slowly sliding into thoughts, he wasn't prepared to entertain right now. He dried off, put his boxers back on and then hesitantly opened the bathroom door.

"I have my eye closed." He heard her say.

I walked softly over to his side of the bed and slipped under the covers. For long moments he just concentrated on his breathing. Then he carefully moved closer. He could sense her contours more than he really felt them as yet.

He felt her move towards him. Slowly. When her back touched his hands in front of him, she stopped holding her breath. He slowly rested his left arm under his head while his right one found and lightly caressed her side. He felt her shiver. Then he move his right hand down to her stomach and very gently pulled her back against himself. She was wearing a t-shirt, but the warmth of her body radiated from her.

For long moments he was allowing himself to just absorb all the impressions his senses gathered from their tight hug.

"Good night, Hermione." He whispered before closing his eyes, praying to all that had protected him so far, that he would wake up before her.

"Good night, Sárkány." He heart her sigh, before she entwined her fingers with his.


	9. Chapter 9

There was something warm pressed against his left side. And there was something warm and smooth placed on his thighs and knees. And an arm lay on his chest. He could feel fingertips on his sternum. Somebody's warm breath was touching his shoulder.

'What a wonderful dream! I'll stay here for a bit...'

He inhaled the soft scent of this stranger next to himself. Her fingertips moved softly, caressing his skin.

'Mmmmm.'

This dream was so much better than the usual nightmares he had far too often. Gentle lips were brushing his shoulder. He felt himself shiver.

For a moment he was wondering, what some of his fellow Slytherins would have said, had they known, that this simple bit of bliss was what he really wanted. Not power or money or influence. No, this lovely woman next to him was what he had always been looking for. He wanted LOVE. To give and receive.

'I'll be so lucky!'

There was a large part of bitterness in this thought. He had all but given up hope to ever be able to find the simple comforts that came with the knowledge, that there was somebody, who would want him. Just the way he was. Marked and all. He sighed. Was there any chance for him to ever finding a woman, who would truly want to be his? He doubted it. And very much so.

Slowly the realisation sank in, that there really was _somebody_ next to him. Close. Very close. He very hesitantly opened his eyes. Turning his head slightly he saw a mess of brown, curly hair. Brown, curly hair... He froze. Hermione!

For a moment he felt panic sweeping over him, but then he took a deep breath and tried to remember, that he needed to be in total control of this situation. Otherwise this would be the end of him!

The sheets were somewhere around his waist. No point trying to cover himself, when she was all over him. Quite literally.

'At any other time, I would be delighted to feel her so close, but right now...'

He took another deep breath. Just to calm himself down. It felt just too amazing to have her right by his side. Pity he would not be able to ask her, if she had the same feelings as he did. She mustn't know about her having held him that close!

Over the next 15 minutes he extracted himself from her warm embrace and then went into the bathroom to get dressed. He was in two minds, if he should... He walked over to where she lay, made sure, she was well covered and then breathed a kiss onto her temple. He slipped out of the room, before she could have the chance to notice his absence.

* * *

He went into the living room. Wandered over to the window and looked outside. The garden was full of flowers. It looked incredibly peaceful.

"Do you mind, if we have a chat? Man to man?"

He whirled around. Mr. Granger was sitting in one of the armchairs. Draco got the impression, that he had been waiting for him. He went over to the couch opposite his host and sat down.

There was a long moment of silence, in which Hermione's father just looked at Draco.

"Hermione is my only child. My only daughter. Fathers are rather protective of their daughters. In years to come you might find that out for yourself."

Another pause. Though Draco had no idea why he did it, he pushed the hood of his cloak back and the older man could now see the young pale skinned face. Grey eyes looking warily, strands of white blond hair fell over his forehead.

"I thought as much... The story about the accident..."

"We made that up in order to have a reason, why I am staying with Hermione."

"And somehow I don't think, that the reason is really amorous either."

"No. It isn't. Far from it. Hermione wouldn't have let me cross her threshold, if she had known my identity. We have history..."

"You were at school together?"

"Yes. And I am rather ashamed of my behaviour towards her then."

"But you are really working undercover?"

"Yes, that bit is actually true. I was assigned to protect your daughter by the Minister of Magic himself. She of course protested to the last. I don't know, how he made her accept a bodyguard in the end."

"Is she in any danger?"

"I'm afraid she is. There has been an incident yesterday morning. A magical letter had been posted to her."

Mr. Granger frowned.

"I thought, magical people used owls."

"We do! This strange letter came by Muggle mail. It was not a problem though. I took care of it."

"And if you hadn't been there?"

Draco didn't answer. What his response would have been was all too clear.

"Will you keep her safe?" It was a mere whisper.

"I will do my utmost to make sure she is safe!"

There was another long stretch of silence.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but if Hermione's protection is your job..." His voice trailed off and his gaze went towards the hallway.

"I can assure you, that your daughter has nothing to fear from me. I sleep beside her anywhere I have to, if that means I keep her out off harms way. Mr. Granger, you are the only person that has seen my face in England in five years! Not even Hermione knows, what I look like. If she met me in the streets, she would just walk past me."

"I have seen her looking at you thought."

"She told me, that she is married. And even so Ronald is in Newcastle, it makes her not only my job, but also absolute taboo!"

The look he received after this statement puzzled him. There it was again. If Ronald Weasley was mentioned, the mood changed without fail. He frowned.

"Is there anything I should know about that arrangement? Especially as I heard her mention children."

An extensive pause followed. Something was wrong. He could feel it, but he couldn't really put his finger on it. And her father never answered the question. Silence was all that was forthcoming.

After a long while Mr. Granger said: "There is one more question."

"Yes?"

"Are you really _Frank Wilson_?"

He shook deliberately his head.

"Your daughter would recognise my real name straight away. And so would far too many other people in the wizarding world. I would not be able to do my job, if anybody knew."

"Will you tell her?"

"I intend to, yes. Though not before I have found out, who the maniac is, that has it in for her."

"Sárkány?"

Hermione's soft voice called from the hall. Draco hastily hid his face again. Moments later Hermione appeared in the doorway. Just wearing ordinary knickers and a large t-shirt. He wanted to close his eyes, but wasn't able to. Next to this gorgeous creature he had spent the night? He was glad, that he didn't know. He would not have been able to keep his longing hands of her!

"Morning, dad."

"Good morning. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

She didn't answer right away. Her eyes were fixed on her protector.

It took her quite a while until she turned to her father, smiled and said: "Yes, dad! I haven't slept this good in ages."

Draco felt himself blush.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione and Draco apparated not long after breakfast back to her own house. She was glancing at him as they slowly walked through her garden towards the house. He had been rather quiet all morning. She had looked at him a few times trying to find out, what was going on behind that hidden forehead of his. She had eventually given up to try and second guess what he was thinking.

It would have made both of them blush, should she have found out!

"Sárkány? Is everything okay?"

"Sure." His voice didn't sound okay.

She stopped and laid her hand on his arm. He looked back at her.

"You are NOT okay. Is it because of last night? If I have embarrassed you, I am genuinely sorry. I didn't intend to."

His warm fingers were stroking her hand.

"I know." He took a deep breath. "Hermione, you are a beautiful woman. And I am not sure, that I would want to have to spent another night next to you, like we did last night."

He paused. She found herself holding her breath. What was he saying? He didn't want to stay with her? He was embarrassed? Angry? Before she could ask him he started speaking again.

"Hermione! I know, that it is not my place to say, what I'm going to say, but Ronald Weasley is an utter moron, if he leaves you here just to pursue some daft venture in Newcastle. If he would be a real man, he would be here with you! He wouldn't want to be without you even a single day. Your every wish would be his command."

He glanced away from her.

"I am sorry, but..."

She tried to understand, what he had just told her. He thought, that Ron was an utter moron to leave her? She couldn't really say, that she disagreed, but as he wasn't hers any longer, that didn't really matter. And he thought, that she was beautiful... She felt herself blush. Not many men normally told her something like that.

She found him looking at her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again.

She was not sure, what to say. And before she could say anything, he had pulled her into a tight embrace. Her arms sneaked under his cloak and around his waist, as his arms encircled her shoulder. Darkness seemed to fall over everything, as he lowered his head and she was engulfed within the wide cloak. She lost any point of reference and gripped him even more tightly.

She was about to look up, when she felt his soft mouth on her forehead, her nose and then after a bare moment's hesitation his lips were gently pressed against hers. Her heart skipped a beat, but he didn't leave her any time to think. He was caressing her mouth, tenderly rubbing his teeth against her bottom lip. She sighed and he took this moment to supply persuade her to open herself for him. She did only too willingly. Tasting him, she found her legs wanting to give way, but his arms held her firmly molded against himself. He felt like drowning. How could he never have seen her for what she really was? The most desirable girl he had ever known! He slowly deepened the kiss not wanting to scare her, but she was meeting him in his endeavours with long forgotten passion. Her heart was racing and she wanted him like she had never felt herself wanting anybody else before. She was loosing herself with him.

She didn't know, for how long they had been standing in her back garden, enjoying the feeling of utter contentment, before he slowly pulled away.

"I shouldn't have..." He began.

"Yes, you should have!"

"You are a married woman! How can you say that?" He muttered. And could see her blush deeply.

'Or are you...?'

She slowly let go off him and turned towards the house. Before she started walking though she turned towards him and he could hear her murmur without understanding, what she actually had said.

* * *

The rest of the morning, noon and afternoon he stayed in his room. She knocked on the door a couple of times to ask, if he wanted any lunch, tea or diner, but he never answered her.

Late in the afternoon she started to get ready for her friends, that were coming today instead of yesterday. She tried to keep her mind on the work at hand, but she found herself far too often reliving the kiss of this morning. Who ever was hiding behind that hood knew how to kiss! She blushed. She only ever had snogged Ron and that was nothing in comparison. There was an army of ants invading her stomach. She rubbed her tummy absentmindedly.

She checked the sitting room. There were glasses, small plates, small spoons, some small bowls. She went back into the kitchen and cut peppers, carrots and cucumber in strips. Then she created a simple dip with lots of herbs. She covered everything and put it in the fridge. A bag of ready salted crisps were divided into three of the bowls and she set a few more candles onto the mantlepiece.

She checked her watch, 5:30 pm. Lydia and Julie wouldn't be due for another two and a half hours. She looked around and then went into her bedroom. She looked out a simple brown skirt and green t-shirt before heading for the bathroom. A nice hot shower would go down a treat right now.

* * *

Draco was sitting on his bed and tried to think straight for more than a couple of minutes. He was not really successful. His thoughts wandered forever to her, Hermione! He could still feel her warm body pressed against his own. Her supple lips touching his. He groaned. What by Merlin's beard had he done? He had kissed her. He had kissed a woman, who told him, that she was married. To Ronald flipping Weasley no less!

'I can't do this! I really can't!' He sighed. 'I'm going to go insane here!'

He blushed. He could hear her next door having a shower now. And he knew exactly what he would have done, if she was his... He held is head in his hands. How low had he sunk, that he was so utterly out off control? There had never been any time in his entire life, where he hadn't had a firm grip of himself. He had been the master of his own destiny!

'Yeah, right! Whom are you kidding? First your father has been ruling your life, then Voldemort and after the war you were forced to leave Britain in order to escape... from everybody and everything really. You have never been in charge of your life.'

It was a hard realisation for him, but it was true. And now he was loosing what grip he had on his fate. And fast.

'I need to tell her... And make sure, that you have put your affairs in order beforehand, as she will be hexing you until you beg for mercy.'

A wicked smile flicked over his frowning features. He would have loved to beg her for mercy... After having had his way with her. He groaned loudly.

'I can't do this! I bloody well can't!'

* * *

The bell rang and Hermione went to open the door. She had already seen, that it would be Lydia and Julie.

"Come on in you two!" She smiled.

The girls hugged and then her friends when on into the sitting room, while Hermione proceeded into the kitchen, where she got the vegetables and dip from the fridge and then joint the others. Who had gotten some bottles with red and green translucent liquid out of their bags.

"Mmmm, I see you have remembered what happened the last time you were the one for bringing the drinkable stuff, Lydia." She laughed.

The blond girl was a few years older than the young witch and now smiled at her.

"We need you sober to interrogate you!"

"Why would you want to interrogate me?" And then she remembered having met Mrs. Jenson yesterday. Who by now must have told the whole village about the _new man_ in her life.

"Oh, you mean Frank."

"Frank?" Her friends chorused.

Hermione smiled broadly.

"He is my..."

"Fiancé."

All their heads turned towards the door. Draco smiled to himself. He could see the shock on the faces of Hermione's friends. And he also saw something flicking over hers. Something he couldn't quite understand, but what ever it was, she smiled at him in a way, that made him want to...

Lydia turned to her friend.

"How come, we don't know about this? When did you get engaged? And where is your ring?"

Draco slowly approached the young witch and gently put his arm around her.

"I asked her, not to tell anybody. Not until I can expose my face to the sunlight again."

"Congratulation!" Julie beamed at her.

Hermione looked up at him and for a moment she was wondering, what had gotten into him, that he suddenly made a public announcement like that. They would have to have a VERY long chat about this.

"So, you have fun. I'll go and read." He tenderly kissed her hair and then walked out off the room. Moments later a door at the other end of the house was opened, but not shut.

Lydia grabbed Hermione's shoulders and stared at her.

"I'm so happy for you! You deserve a good man for a change!" She hugged her tightly.

Hermione thought of her break-up with Ron. He had been good to her, but something had always been amiss. Maybe they had been friends for too long as that there had ever been any chance for them to make it as a couple. She had let him go without regrets though. He deserved to be with somebody, that truly loved him. And she clearly had not been that person.

The girls settled onto the sofa and the two village girls couldn't help themselves asking all sorts of questions.

"How do you meet?"

"We are working for the same boss."

"An office romance? How sweet."

"Not really. We have never really worked together as such."

"But he managed to catch your eye?"

'More than my eye, if I'm honest...'

She could feel herself falling for him. Him, the stranger, that wouldn't tell her his real name, but kissed her in a way that could only be called divine.

Lydia and Julie exchange glances.

"He must be really something special!"

"He is." Hermione sighed.

"And how long to you know each other?"

"Quite a long time."

"A month? A year? How long?"

"We were at school together. I know him half my life."

'If he was really in my year at school...'

"Wow! And were you together at school?"

"No! I can't even remember anything from that time when it comes to him. It was a rather big school."

"And how did he propose? On one knee in a romantic restaurant?"

Hermione thought about that for a moment. His kiss this morning could count for so much more than just a marriage proposal... Had that been, what he had intended?

"Come on! We want all the fluffy details."

"Julie, I am totally sorry, but he just kissed me and with that kiss we both knew..."

"Unbelievable! Pity I got Roger, otherwise I wouldn't mind to give your beau a go. He must be one hell of a good kisser!"

Hermione laughed.

"He is."

"And do you have plans for your wedding yet?"

"Merlin, no! Two of my best friends are getting married soon, there is no time for another big festivity any time soon."

"What happened to his face? He was saying that nobody should know until he could expose his face to sunlight again."

"There was an accident and he got hurt. It will take a while to heal."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Don't be, Lydia! I'm just glad he is alive."

And she realised, that that was really the case. Whatever happened to him during the war, she was glad, he could be here with her now.

* * *

The girls talked until way past midnight. Enjoying each others company. Catching up on the latest village gossip and talking about the men in their lives. Though Hermione couldn't really tell them that much. She evaded questions about his hobbies, what car he was driving or what he liked to eat. She couldn't have given truthfull answers to any of them. She just hoped her friends wouldn't notice.

Before they were finally leaving, Lydia turned to Hermione and said quietly: "I hope, he makes you happy. You deserve it. And if he should turn out to be a...you know, what I mean, I'll break his neck personally!"

Hermione smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I think, he will be just the right man for me."

"Good." Lydia returned the smile warmly.

She watch, as her guest rounded the house and then walked along the lane towards the village green. Lydia was staying just two doors down, whereas Julie lived above next to the church.

When they had vanished from view Hermione took a deep breath and then walked slowly towards her spare bedroom. The door was closed. She knocked gently. No answer. She tried the knob and the door wasn't lock. She peeked inside. The bed was empty. Empty? Where was he? With a strange feeling in her stomach she turned around, found her door slightly ajar. She pushed it slowly open and just about managed to stifle a moan. There he was! Lying on her bed. Seemingly fast asleep. His back turned towards the door. There was a moment, when she was considering to just have a look at him, but she pushed that thought away as fast as it had arrived. He trusted her. And she didn't want to abuse this trust.

She turned and went to sleep in her own spare bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

He slowly surfaced from the land of nod. Something hard was uncomfortably twisting his wrist. He moved it and that something cluttered onto the floor. He opened his eyes. This wasn't his room. This was NOT his bed... He very carefully turned around and found, that he was alone. And in Hermione's bedroom.

For a moment he tried to think, why he was here and fully clothed at that. And then he remembered, that she had had a girls night in and he had spent the evening reading. He chanced a look over the edge of the bed and found a book lying on the floor.

He leant back onto the pillows and stared at the ceiling for a moment. He heard somebody in the kitchen next door. That meant, she was already up. And this realisation gave him nearly a heart attack. Had she seen his face? He would find out soon enough.

He got up and stretched. Looking down at himself he found, that he had now been using a cleaning charm on the same clothes for far too many days. Where was his trunk? It should have been delivered here the afternoon he arrived. He had arrived Thursday afternoon. It was Sunday morning now! He swore under his breath. He should have known not to trust the ministry and brought his trunk with him!

"Hermione!" He called, when he left her bedroom.

"Yes?" Her head appeared in the kitchen door.

"Where is my trunk?"

"Your trunk...?" Was that some kind of trick question? "What do you mean? Why do you think, I know, where you have left your things?"

He looked at her. She was annoyed? Angry? Both? Why did she get all worked up about that simple question?

He thought for a moment and then walked up to her close enough to embrace her. She shied away from him. Strange!

"Hermione? What is going on?"

She just glared at him. He vaguely remembered this kind of glare. She was thoroughly annoyed. Better to be careful and not to rush anything.

"What has happened?" He tried to sound as soft and non-confrontational as he could.

Without another word, she went into the kitchen. He slowly followed, but stayed at the door. She picked up a piece of parchment, that sported the seal of the Ministry.

'Oh-oh!'

She handed him the parchment.

"This is, what happened. It came first thing this morning. By official owl."

He scanned the letter and tried not to get REALLY annoyed as well.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_as there have been two further attacks on witches not far away from your home, we have decided, that you are not to leave the house, until the culprits have been apprehended._

_Kind regards,_

_Kingsley Shaklebolt_

_- Minister for Magic-_

He looked at her.

"I see. Do you think, we are going to care, what Shaklebolt wants you to do, or not?"

She looked at him. What was he saying? That he what just disregard this order, if she decided to do so?

"You mean, you are not paying any attention to this..."

"Not, if you don't want me to. The letter is addressed to you. I may have never seen it..."

He smirked. She could hear, that he did and grinned at him.

"Letter? What letter?" And with that she just opened the door of the Aga and threw it into the fire.

"That just leaves me without any clothes."

"You are wearing..."

"The same things I came in. Shaklebolt said, he would have my trunk delivered Muggle style. Seems he didn't manage it so far. And I am not going to wear these things any longer!"

"What do you intend to do?"

"I am going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and find out what Tom has done with my trunk."

"Okay."

"I am just not sure, what I'm going to do with you, while I'm gone."

She looked at him in a way that made it absolutely clear to him, that this hadn't been the wisest choice of words ever. He groaned.

"I mean..."

"I know, what you mean. I could go and visit Ginny. Her dad is working at the Ministry so it should be totally save there."

"That is the girl, that is going to get married soon?"

"Yes."

"Ginny Weasley getting married to Harry Potter..." He said more to himself than her.

"That's right. So you know them?"

"I know Potter... Ginny must be Ron Weasley little sister?"

She looked at him. What was wrong with him all of a sudden? She knew full well, that he knew Ginny and Harry having been at school the same time they had.

"Are you okay?" She ventured.

He looked at her, slightly bewildered.

"Yes, sure. Why?"

"You seemed to be somewhat... not really present."

"Okay."

She looked at him. Imagining his gaze having a vacant quality. It sounded like it did and it made her uneasy.

"I'll need to check something."

He had reached the front door by the time she was in the hall. He just left the house.

'What has happened to him all of a sudden?'

She shook her head and went back into the kitchen. After two more cups of tea and a few slices of toast she heard somebody knock on the front door. She went to open and was surprised to see her protector. With his back to her.

"Are you okay?

He slowly turned round.

"It is not safe here for you. Get ready to go to Ginny straight away."

"And you..."

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Go!"

She leaned the door shut and then put hastily some shoes on. When she was about to floo to her friend, he came into the room. He gently embraced her and whispered, that she should not tell anything about this to anybody. He would explain later. And she should stay at her friends until he came for her. Not to go with anybody but him.

She looked up at him. Yet again unable to see, who was actually addressing her.

"Promise me, not to leave the house of your friend. Whatever may happen."

"I promise."

He sighed. Seemingly relieved of her not wanting to argue with him. He tenderly kissed the crown of her head.

"You need to stay safe, Hermione!"

She didn't know, what to say. He gently pushed her towards the fireplace.

"Go!"

Moments later she stepped out of the fireplace in the Burrow. Ginny hugged her.

"Great to see you!"

* * *

Draco slowly wandered through Hermione's house. He could feel, that something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was there and wasn't at the same time. He needed some of the things from his trunk. And he was going to get it right now.

Moments later he apparated in Diagon Alley. He ignored the strange looks people were given him and went to the Leaky Cauldron.

It wasn't busy being Sunday morning, but the few punters around were rather quiet and the general atmosphere was surprisingly tranquil. He went over to the bar to talk to Tom, the barman, when he noticed somebody sitting at one end of the long bar, that was sporting red hair. Familiar red hair. A Weasley! He groaned, that was the last thing he needed this morning!

He leant against the other end of the bar and tried to see, which one of the redheads it was. After a moment the man turned his face and Draco saw the face of Potter's sidekick, Ron.

'Merlin's pants! What ever next?'

"Ron! Good to see you again, mate!"

'This is NOT happening!'

Harry had just entered from the street facing side of the pub and was now hugging his long standing friend.

"How are you doing?"

"Just great. Your mum is driving us all barmy! I'm just glad, the wedding is in three weeks. How about yourself? How are Lavender and the kids?"

"Great. Rose has discovered Quidditch. Now she wants a broomstick. And Lavender has just started a new book."

"So life in Newcastle suits you."

"Yeah, it's great. How is Ginny?"

"She is spending as much time as she can in Grimauld Place. Just to avoid your mum..."

Ron laughed.

"I knew, that it was a good idea for us to marry in Newcastle."

Harry grinned.

"Ginny has been suggesting that we just elope to Gretna Green more than once. And I'm beginning to see the appeal of it."

They laughed.

"How is Hermione?"

Harry paused a moment before answering.

"I haven't seen too much of her. She stays in that village out in the sticks. Ginny has more contact to her to be honest."

"I just hope, she is okay with me being here for the wedding."

"Why wouldn't she be? You are Ginny's brother after all! Bill, Charlie, George and Percy are all going to be there. So why shouldn't you?"

He blushed.

"You know, that Hermione and I..."

"You were dating and then you decided being friends was a better option. What's the big deal?"

"That I was seeing Lavender before we split up..."

Harry groaned.

"Ron, just for once, behave like a grown-up!"

Draco smirked. So that was what had happened...

"Can I help you?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the barman who only now seemed to have realised, that he was actually there.

"I hope so! There was a trunk in room number 12. My trunk. It should have been sent to my new residence last Thursday and it never arrived. What has happened to it?"

Tom seemed to consider the given information and then said, that he never heard anything from anybody it was supposed to be send somewhere. So it should still be in room number 12.

"Good."

He pulled his cloak deeper into his face, passed his ex-enemies and went upstairs to check for his belongings.

'Why did she lie to me? Why did she tell me, that she was married?'

He reached his room opened it with a simple _Alohomora_ and there was his trunk. He checked it thoroughly and it hadn't been tampered with. He took it downstairs and used the floo network to get back to Hermione's house.


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's go to my room before mum realises, that you have arrived."

Where is your mum?"

"Somewhere out in the garden."

The girls were about to to ascend the stairs, when Hermione saw a strange figure lurking next to the sink. He was tall, dark haired, had dark eyes and the built of a Quidditch beater. His face was handsome but had a rather stern look. He was dressed all in black.

When they had reached Ginny's room and were sure, that they could not be overheard Hermione couldn't help, but ask her friend about that strange person in the kitchen.

"Oh, him! I have no idea why he is here. Dad brought him from work last Monday. Said something about an Auror in training. I don't know, what part of their training involves to hang around in people's kitchens day in and day out. Harry couldn't tell me either. It had never been part of _his_ training."

She wondered, if she should tell her about _Frank_.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I got one of his kind as well. Living with me, I mean."

The younger witch looked at her.

"What do you mean, you have one of his kind living with you?"

"There have been incidents and the Ministry had decided to supply me with a bodyguard. For extra protection..."

A blank face looked at her.

"You mean, that you are sharing the house with a MAN?"

She nodded.

"And what kind of incidents does the Ministry think could possibly not be handle by yourself? That ludicrous!"

"I know. I have given Shaklebolt a piece of my mind about it last week, but he was adamant. So, last Thursday this cloaked figure has moved in with me..."

"Is he at least good looking?"

Hermione hesitated.

"I have no idea." She whispered.

Ginny glared at her. What was that supposed to mean? She didn't know. Either he was something to look at or he wasn't.

"Could you elaborate that a bit? I wouldn't have said, that you have given up on everything male so utterly that you don't know any longer, if a guy is a looker or not."

"I can't tell you."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Ginny, seriously, I can't! I have never seen his face..."

Stunned silence.

"You have never seen his face?"

"I have never seen his face."

"You are living with a man, whose identity you..."

She didn't know what to say.

"He came from the Ministry. I know that much. And that he has an official name. Frank Wilson. He was at Hogwarts, around the time we were there. So he must be about my age or a bit older. He has grey eyes..."

"Grey eyes? How do you know, if you have never seen his face?"

"We had a sort of pillow fight and his hood slip just enough for me to see his eyes."

"A pillow fight?"

"More of a cushion fight actually."

Ginny was sure, that something was going on, that Hermione desperately tried to hide.

"Anything else?"

"We embrace..."

"As in, we do the that, because we are close?"

"N-no."

"Yes!"

"Ginny he is just there to protect me. Nothing more."

"You keep telling yourself that. Maybe you will start believing it as well." She smirked.

Hermione blushed.

"See, Hermione, I know about these things."

"What things?" She was sounding rather flustered by now.

"Being in love and trying to hide it."

"I'm not..."

The expression on Ginny's face was gentle and caring now.

"I am very happy for you. That you have finally found a guy, that has managed to touch your heart again."

"I only know him since Thursday afternoon, for Merlin's sake!"

"So what? If you really care about him that doesn't matter! And you do care about him, don't you?"

It took a long while, before she got an answer.

"Yes. I do care about him."

"Then what's the problem?"

Hermione sighed.

"I don't know. I'm just a bit..."

"Afraid?"

She nodded.

"I don't want to have my heart broken. Not again."

This time it was Ginny that sighed.

"Hermione, Ron is a moron. He should never have let you go. He should never have..."

"Cheated?"

"You knew?"

"Yes, I did. That is why I told him, that I wanted to remain friends, but that I didn't feel for him as a boyfriend any longer."

"Only somebody as daft as my brother..."

"It's okay, Ginny. Don't worry."

Ginny absent-mindedly re-arranged the items on her desk with her wand.

"And what are you going to do with what's-his-name?"

"Frank? I don't know."

"Does he care about you?"

"In a strange way I think he actually does. He is concerned about my welfare, but he doesn't mind to tickle me in the middle of a maternity ward or play chess with my dad."

It took several minutes before the younger witch was able to say anything. Her best friend had been in a maternity ward with him? He had tickled her? And played chess with Mr. Granger? If she wouldn't have know, that it was Hermione who was talking to her and that she only knew this strange guy for about two and a half days, she would have said that the conversation had been revolving around a long standing relationship.

"Hermione, why were you in a maternity ward of all places?"

"My cousin just had a baby. We were there visiting her."

"Oh. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

The older witch looked lost in thoughts.

"Are you going to tell him, that you care about him?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"He wants to be able to keep his mind on the job. He has said as much. He doesn't want anything to happen, because he had been distracted by his feelings for me."

"So he does have feelings for then?"

"I presume, he does."

Before Ginny could ask anything else, they heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at Bill about his haircut right outside their door. They looked at each other. Hoping, that she hadn't realised, that she hadn't seen Ginny for too long and needed her to do something. They were lucky. Somehow Bill seemed to have managed to get passed her down the stairs, as the argument was carried on in the kitchen.

They sighed in unison.

"Lucky us!" Ginny said. "But back to you. Do you know anything about _Frank_ at all?"

"He told me, that his name is tainted by family association."

"Were they Death Eaters?"

"Could be. I don't know. And he has been traveling for quite some time. I got the impression he left more or less straight after the war. He only came back at the beginning of the week. And his name..."

"Yes?"

"He says his real name means Sárkány in one language or other."

"Sárkány? What kind of name is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but on Monday after work I'll look out same of the Muggle dictionaries in the office. Somewhere in there will be the translation for it."

"And when you know his real name, what will you do?"

"I don't know yet. Depends on the name I find."

Ginny thought for a moment.

"Have you thought of the possibility, that he could be an ex-Slytherin? Would you really want to know about him then?"

Hermione tried to think, but somehow her mind was occupied by something she could quite fathom. There had been something. Had he said something? Or done something? She couldn't say. Her guts told her, that she didn't really want to find out the truth.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Ginny, I have the weird feeling, that there is something, that warns me about him."

"So, you really suspect, that he was a Slytherin and that is why is name is tainted, as his family or maybe even he himself belonged to the Death Eaters?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. There is something..."

"I think, you better find out! Before you get in any deeper and he really does break your heart."

There was a sudden scream for the kitchen. The girls looked at the door.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Hermione?" A male voice shouted from below.

Hermione was out the door before Ginny could say anything further.

"Sárkány!" She called while running down the stairs.

She found Molly Weasley pointing her wand at the familiar cloaked figure. And so did the Weasley extra protection. He scowled at the intruder.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. He's come to collect me."

"Oh, Hermione! I didn't know, you were here."

"Sorry, I just needed a quiet word with Ginny."

Then she pointed to the cloaked and slightly soot covered person right in front of the older woman.

"That is my house guest. He has the same function as the wizard next to your sink."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Shaklebolt had him assigned to me on Thursday. I just haven't had time to tell all the people I know about it."

She lowered her wand. Eyeing him with obvious suspicion.

"Why doesn't he show his face?"

"The war wasn't kind to him, Mrs. Weasley."

She stood next to him, her hand on his arm.

"Oh..."

Hermione knew, that Mrs. Weasley was thinking of Bill. And could see something like sympathy softening her stare.

"In that case, do you want a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you. I just need to talk to Hermione for a moment."

He led her towards the stairs, catching a climbs of Ginny standing at he bottom of the stair case observing what was happening.

"Where can we talk?"

Hermione smiled at him, took his hand and then went out the back door with him into the back yard.

In the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was looking at her daughter. Which shrugged and was about to go back upstairs when Harry and Ron appeared in the fire place.

* * *

"Hermione."

His voice was soft and he gently ran his thumb over her cheek. He pulled it away the next moment.

"What has happened? Did you get your trunk?"

"Yes, I did. And I got some interesting information while I was in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Information?"

"Yes, but that'll have to wait for the moment."

She felt scrutinized somehow. Something in his demeanour made her blush. And she couldn't even say, why.

"I have done a bit of checking on your house. Rather strange things are happening there."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a candle in your living room. It wasn't activated as yet, but it could have been used to eavesdrop on everything that was said in the room."

She gasped. How would something like that get into her house? She wouldn't have put it there.

"There is a book, that records the thoughts of the person reading it. I'm, not sure, if you have read it yet. It looked brand new."

"What's the title?"

"The Lovely Bones. I read the cover text and it sounded somewhat gruesome."

"No, I haven't read that one yet. I think it was a present from Lydia."

"And your protective spells around the house have been compromised. I don't know, how exactly as yet, but I'm going to find out."

He looked at her. She didn't look rattled, but he could sense that she was. He slowly rubbed her upper arms.

"Don't worry."

She didn't answer and he just wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking.

"Shhht. Nothing is going to happen to you. Not as long as I am watching over you!"

He felt her holding onto his shirt with her fists clawed into the material. Her forehead was leaning against his chest. He could feel her ragged breath.

"It is all coming back again! It's just the same! Again and again!" She muttered.

"Shhht! Hermione, nothing is coming back. You are safe."

She suddenly looked up at him. Tears swimming in her eyes.

"Seven long years I have been fighting Voldemort with Ron and Harry. Every day was a day stolen from fate. Every day could have been our last. And then when we finally thought everything was over, it is starting all again. It'll never end! Never!"

She started to sob. He pressed her against his chest.

That was, what it had been like for her all through school? He had always thought, that the three of them all had had lots of fun all the time. Not a care in the world. They had been the ones to bring the Dark Lord to his final demise. And she had been fearing for her life all this time? She had been aware of all the dangers? She had seen the pain, the fear, the desperation? How come, he had never realised this!


	13. Chapter 13

Draco held Hermione for a long while before carefully moving away from her just a couple of inches.

"The war wasn't easy on any of us, but it IS over. He is not coming back and who ever is behind the goings-on in your house, I'll find them! You are safe with me..."

She looked at him. She wanted to say something. Wanted to thank him for his kindness, but found that she didn't have the words.

He stepped beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ready to go back inside?"

She nodded. His presence had been so wonderfully calming. She had never felt like this, when she had been embraced by Ron...

They walked back inside through the back door and found Ginny, Harry and Ron sitting at the long table with tea and biscuits.

"Just in time!" Ginny called.

"For what?" ask Hermione.

"I was about to come and find you..." The twinkle in her eyes told Hermione, that her friend was now convinced, that the older witch was fond of her assigned body guard. No matter how much _she_ would protest and claim the opposite.

Harry and Ron looked at him. He stayed behind Hermione. Being in a room with Potter and Weasley was not something Draco really contemplated as being a good idea, but as they must have arrived while they had been outside the possibility of a quick escape was gone.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Molly Weasley asked Hermione.

"Yes. That would be lovely."

He tried not to groan. Ron was watching him. Harry on the other hand had only eyes for Ginny.

"So, Hermione, who is your cloaked mystery man?"

"An auror on training. Like the one next to your mom's sink."

"And why doesn't he show his face?"

"Ron!" Ginny glared at him.

"What? If he is staying with her..."

"Merlin's Beard! The war has not been as kind to him as it was to Bill."

"He's a werewolf?" True horror rung in his voice.

"NO! He is just preferring not to scare everybody witless when they meet him and see his face. Honestly!"

"Hey, I was only asking!"

"Try to use your brain before you use your mouth the next time."

Draco cleared his throat. Hermione looked back at him.

"I'll be at the sink."

She watched him walk the few steps away from her and then position himself next to the figure in black. She wanted to go home. Right now!

"Hermione!" A shout came from the stairs. It was Charlie Weasley.

She hugged him tightly, ruffling his hair. He laughed.

"Still resisting a haircut?" She laughed.

"I do my best." He smiled. "Who is that then?" He pointed to Draco.

"Frank Wilson. He's on the same training program as that gentleman next to him."

"Oh, yes. I had nearly forgotten the Lurker."

"The Lurker?" Her laughter filled the kitchen.

"He is lurking all over the house. Is yours doing the same?"

"No. He's normally following me around like a proper heavy."

"Good for you."

"Molly, where is that Muggle screw remover thingy?"

Mr Weasley came into the kitchen, rotating something in his hands that looked like it might have been a radio at one point. Now it was a mess of wires, plastic bits and metal.

"Oh, Arthur! Put that away!"

She was waving her wand and plates and spoons were arranging themselves on the table. It took a while until everybody had settled down. Mrs. Weasley was ladling thick chicken soup on their plates.

Draco watch closely. Everybody was talking, laughing and seemingly having a good time. How different from the lunch times back at the Manor. Everything there had been very stiff, very formal. Nobody had ever laughed at the table. His father would have never allowed it. There had been few occasions for happiness.

For a moment he was wondering, if he was jealous of the happy home Weasley had had. And probably Potter had been here a lot. He seemed to be like a son to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was sitting between the Weasley with the ruffled hair and the fang as an earring and Ginny. Ron sat opposite her. And even Draco could see, that he wasn't happy about Hermione having fun with his brother.

''I hope you have realised by now that it was a mistake to cheat on her! You prat!'

Draco smirked. He had never thought Ron to be the sharpest tool in the box, but here was the clear evidence that he wasn't. A moment later he realised though, that he hadn't been that much smarter when it came to the young witch. He had behaved even worse than Weasley...

He let his thoughts wonder. The spells that protected her house had been compromised. They had been weakened. Some had even been twisted so badly, that they could harm her in the wrong circumstances. The words on the envelope had made her the clear target of what ever was going on. He shuddered. Somebody wanted revenge. And it wasn't the person, that had been the one hurt. It must be his friends, brothers, other family members that were doing all of this. Whom could she have dealt such a blow?

He tried to remember, if he had ever seen her with anybody at school except for Potter and Weasley. He hadn't. She didn't have a boyfriend as far as he knew. Or did she? He tried go recount their years at school together. First year, second year, third year, fourth year... Fourth year. The Triwizard Tournament! Viktor Krum had chosen her to go to the Yule Ball. And he had seen them in the library together...

'Hungarian... Durmstrang... Krum...'

"Frank?" Her voice hauled her back to reality. She was standing nearly right in front of him.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Harry, Ginny and I are going for a walk in the garden."

Without another word he positioned himself behind her, waiting for her to lead the way. Ginny and Hermione were walking in front of Harry and Draco. Who could feel the sideways looks her old friend gave him.

"Hermione says, you are training to be an auror?"

"That would be bending the truth."

"Oh?"

"I work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Undercover."

"Undercover?"

Draco nodded.

"Why?"

"You don't seriously expect me to answer that, do you Potter?"

He could have slapped himself. How could it have been so easy for him to just slip back into bad habits?

Harry glared at him, for a very long time.

"I'm sorry. This job is the most difficult I had so far."

"No problem..."

He didn't look. He didn't need to. That one sentence had gotten his old adversary thinking. He could just hope, that he wasn't quicker on the uptake than Hermione.

"You have been at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Which house?"

"Hazard a guess."

"Slytherin?"

"Got it in one."

"Why have _you_ been send to a war hero like Hermione?"

"I didn't choose this job. I was ordered where to go."

"She seems to trust you."

"I hope that she does. Her life might depend on her following my orders without questioning them."

Harry let out a snort.

"She never follows orders. Never!"

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to teach her to obey mine..."

This time he could see Harry grin.

"I want to see that!"

"Is she really that bad with trusting people?"

"She is kind to everyone. Including to the most undeserving. She is very loyal and would think of anybody but herself in a crisis. She is really smart, but sometimes that has proven to be somewhat of a hindrance."

"How?"

"She..."

Draco waited patiently until Harry continued speaking.

"She is not good, when it come to choosing boyfriends..."

There was an accusation in that statement somewhere. Though Harry seemed to accuse the men in her life of not showing enough consideration towards her.

"That sounds like I better make sure, that who ever is her current beau doesn't hurt her."

"There is nobody I know of right now." He hesitated for a moment. "Shouldn't she have told you about the man in her life?"

"She told me, that she is married. There was somewhat the hint, that it was the youngest Weasley."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"She has told you that?"

"More or less, yes. No need to worry though. I know, that she is not married and that _he_ is."

"You know? How?"

"Ah..."

Draco could see the other man staring at him. He smiled. It seemed as if it was true, they really always looked out for each other. None of them was ever left alone to cope with life. He wished, he would have been privy to their friendship! His existence would have been so much easier.

"You know, she is like a sister to me. So should you break her heart..."

Draco was taken aback. Harry was looking over to the girls, who had reached the fence and were leaning on it.

"Why would I break her heart?"

"Because I have seen her looking at you all through lunch. She might not know it yet, but she likes you. And if she knows that she can trust you blindly, she's going to be in danger of falling for you as well."

Hermione Granger in danger of falling for him! He couldn't get his head round this. Why would she fall for him?

"She knows, that her protection is my job. There is no romance involved."

"Are you sure?" Was all that the other wizard said before setting off to join the two witches at the fence.

Draco didn't move.


	14. Chapter 14

Mrs. Weasley had insisted that they stayed for another cup of tea after they had come back in from the garden. It was past 3 pm before Draco and Hermione finally got back to her house.

"I'll see, that I get rid of all the protective spells around your house this afternoon. And first thing tomorrow morning I'll put up working guards."

"Do you want me to help?"

"No! I don't want you to set anything off. I'm not entirely sure, what is all out there and if you activate the wrong spell... I can't risk that."

She nodded and stayed in the house the rest of the afternoon. She read and listened to the radio for a bit. Then she looked out the front door and saw him stalking through the garden. Stopping in different spots, casting spells. Once or twice she recognised a shield charm around him. Whatever had gotten into the magical fabric of her property seemed to have done a real good job.

She started to prepare diner. She could have done it in a matter of minutes using magic, but she did it all muggle style. Her thoughts were revolving around her chat with Ginny earlier. She had been determined that Hermione had a soft spot for the kind hearted stranger, that now shared Hermione's life. Was she right? Hermione wasn't sure, that she wanted to really go where these thoughts led her. If, and that was a big if, if she was caring about him, where did that leave her? He would be leaving the moment he had gotten hold of whoever was responsible for the crimes committed. He would not stay.

'You don't know that!'

What could possibly entice him to stay? He would have to care about her. She wasn't sure, if he could care about her. She was his job. Nothing more. Or was she? Hope was trying to creep into her thoughts. It wanted her to start believing, that he could stay, that he would stay. She shook her head. Romantic nonsense.

She slowly sliced carrots. Harry had talked to him and he had given her a conspiratorial smile when he had reached Ginny and her at the fence, while her protector had been still standing halfway up the path. What had her best friend talked about with him? What had he said, that made the other man so quiet, so lost in thoughts? She had asked Harry, who in turn had just broadly grinned at her and said, he had just been advising on smoke screens and mirrors. Hermione didn't know what to think about that one. Did they just talk shop? She very much doubted it.

"Hermione?"

She yelped. His call had startled her and had made her cut her finger. He appeared in the door, while she was still looking transfixed on the blood, that was slowly starting to drip onto the food. He was next to her before she had realised him to be in the kitchen. He took her hand gently and used a simple healing spell to close the wound. Then he syphoned the blood of their diner.

"Hermione? Is everything okay?"

His voice was soft. She turned towards him. Her face pale. He put his arm around her shoulders. Moments later he just held her in his arms. She was sobbing.

'What...?'

He didn't understand, what had caused her to suddenly burst into tears. A small cut like that was no big deal. It shouldn't have hurt too much either. So what was going on now? He sighed.

"Hermione? What is it? What happened?"

He stroked her back.

"I'm sorry!" He could hear her whisper.

"What for?"

"Everything! That you have to be here. That I'm not really much..."

"Shhhhht! That is nonsense and you know it. I'm here, because you need some extra help. You have had always friend around you, that have been helping you. Or needed your help."

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath of her scent.

"Why do you still think, I don't want to be here? I told you before, I'm rather glad, that I can be with you. I wouldn't have fancied having to become part of the Weasley household!"

She grinned.

"Hermione, you don't need to worry about me! I'm just fine. I have never been better in my entire life!"

She drew back a bit.

"You are really happy here?"

"Yes, I am really very happy here with you."

And in this very moment he could feel something stirring in his chest that he couldn't name. Something powerful and rather reluctant. She didn't give him the time to dwell on it.

"Sárkány?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I'm glad that you are here!"

He pulled her back into his arms and felt her arms around his midriff. He shifted so that his cloak was once again hiding her from the world.

Her cheek was pressed against his chest. She could hear his heart speeding up. She slowly moved to face him. There was only utter darkness surrounding her. Hermione slowly stood on tiptoes and tried to find his face. Her mouth found his with surprising ease.

She gently moved her lips over his and didn't let him get away, when he tried to carefully pull back. She followed. So he pulled her closer and seemed to have decided that if she wanted him, she would get him. He kissed his way down to her throat and purred against her sensitive skin. She shivered, leaning her head slightly away from him. He savoured the feel of her body against his own.

Her hands were tugging at his shirt. And for a moment he was surely tempted to just let her go on, to just allow himself to feel her hands on his skin. He didn't get the chance to finish the thought. She had already succeeded in dislodging enough of his clothing as to be able to reach underneath and touch his skin. He softly moaned as her fingertips flattered along his spine.

"Oh, please, Hermione!"

He reclaimed her mouth and didn't give her any time to think, as he kissed her openly. Willing her to follow suit and after only a moment of hesitation she did. He was feeling her hands wrestle again with his shirt and this time she pulled most of it from his trousers. With a delicate tenderness her knuckles were grazing over his sides. He cupped the back of her head as he tasted her wantonly. She was filling his soul with a fire storm of desire.

Hermione felt herself engulfed in something she didn't have any words for any longer. His skin felt like silk under her touch. She could taste his desire for her, felt his strong arms holding her close. This was what she had always been looking for! She softly moaned into his mouth. She wanted to loose herself within him and her love for him.

The brass doorbell was ringing suddenly.


	15. Chapter 15

"Who the hell...?" Hermione whispered against his lips.

"I don't care!"

He just gently trailed his... The bell rang again. Longer and more insistent than before.

"Who ever that is, I'm going kill them!" Draco growled.

He slowly drew back from her. Her face looked flushed and she seemed to glow. Her eyes were looking dreamily at him. He would have never had thought that the bookworm he had known in school would grow into such a delicious young woman. He held her chin between his thumb and index finger for a long moment before dipping down for another quick kiss. She tasted divine!

The bell yet again.

"Yes! For Merlin's sake! I'm coming."

He was at the door before the ringing sound had finished resonating through the house.

"What!"

There was a Muggle standing in front of him. He was holding a large bunch of flowers in front of himself obscuring his view to the person that had just opened the door.

"Good evening, I just wanted to ask..."

In this moment the Muggle looked around the flowers. There was a six feet tall figure in front of him. And the figure was wearing black trousers and a black cloak. His shirt was pulled out in a suspicious way and his face was hidden within the wide hood.

"Yes?"

"Hm... I was... I wanted... Is Hermione in?" He stuttered.

Draco looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"What is it?"

Hermione appeared beside him.

"Oh, hi Ethan."

"Ethan?" Draco's voice had an edge to it.

"Do you remember Mrs. Jenson? We met her the other day. This is her nephew."

"A potential suitor she is trying to steer your way?"

Ethan looked at him. He was rather surprised, his aunt hadn't said anything about a _man_ staying with her. Why was he here? And why did it look as if somebody had just started to undress him...

Draco made a step forward, pulled Hermione slightly behind himself with his left hand and snarled.

"Hermione is mine!"

"Oh..?"

"She is not available any longer."

He deliberately stepped back, pushing the young witch gently as he went and closed the door in Ethan's face.

He felt her grabbing her arms.

"I... am... yours?"

He looked at her.

'If I have any say in it you will be...'

"Sárkány?"

He sighed,

"The only way these vultures are going to leave you alone is the knowledge, that you are no longer free."

"And my hus..."

He silenced her with gentle fingers.

"I know, that Ron is married to Lavender. And you, Hermione, are not married. Not to him nor anybody else."

She just stared at him. How did he know?

"Why did you lie to me? Did you think, that you needed this extra layer of protection against me? Do you really think that I would do anything, that you don't want me to do to you?"

"No." She whispered.

"Come on. We need to talk."

He took her hand and led her into the sitting room. He slouched into one corner of the couch and she sat in the other. There was silence between them for a very long time. Finally it was Hermione that started speaking.

"I had to try and fight off all kinds of hopefuls ever since I moved here. In the end I started telling people, that there was a husband in Newcastle. Nobody ever questioned it. There were still enough men that tried it nevertheless, but over time most of them left me alone. I'm not proud of having lied to you. I didn't really want to. It has become... a habit."

He sighed. He could see that she had felt the need for it, if there were men send her way by any well meaning aunt, mother, sister or cousin in the village. And when she had told _him_ that she was married, they didn't really... What? He looked back on the last three days in his life. He had already kissed her twice. If they kept going at this rate, they would... He groaned.

'Get a flipping grip on yourself! You are behaving like a love sick teenager!'

If he could have been honest, that was exactly like he had started to feel. As if he was 16 again and had a big crush on the pretty girl sitting across from him on the couch. The only problem was, that he was 22 years old and supposed to be grown-up man.

He sighed. He would need to tell her who he was. And soon.

"Can I ask you something?"

Her voice was reminding him of the spring wind in wild woods. He sighed.

"Of course. Ask."

"Is there a woman in your life?"

He didn't answer. What was he supposed to say? That there was a woman, he wanted more than he ever wanted anybody? And that this one woman would never want to have him in his life, because of what he had done in the past? Should he just tell her right now who he was and get it over with? No, he couldn't do that. He had been able to cheat fate so many times in the last days, that he would make sure, he would have at least one more night with her before he told her the truth.

"Hermione... I don't really know, how to tell you, but there is a woman, that I would love to have in my life. She is smart, funny, simply gorgeous and means more to me than I would have ever thought possible, that somebody could mean to me. She doesn't know that she is dear to me. And I may never be able to call her mine, as I have done horrible things to her in the past."

His voice faltered. His throat felt to raw to speak.

He felt her slide closer until she sat right next to him. Her warm hand lay tenderly on his thigh.

"You are such a warm hearted person. You are caring, gentle and any woman should be glad to have you in her life. And if she has any sense at all, she'll forgive you and make sure, you never leave her."

He looked at her. Her brown eyes were filled with compassion, with warmth and... If he hadn't known better, he would have said love. He stroked her cheek gently.

"Would you forgive me?" He whispered.

Draco could see, that she was wondering what _she_ would have to forgive.

"Do I have to forgive you?" She finally asked.

'Oh great Merlin!'

"I'm afraid you do."

"And would should I forgive you? That you make me fell all safe and contend when you hold me in your arms? That I have been only to willing to kiss you? Or that I could get drunk on feeling your silk skin? I can't blame you for any of these things and therefore there is nothing I have to forgive."

He took her hand and kiss her palm. He so wished, that these were his only trespasses against her.

"Sárkány? What ever it is you think I need to forgive you for, I'm sure it never really mattered."

"It does matter to me, Hermione. I can't hide behind my age or upbringing any longer. Once you know, who I am, there will be no place for me in your life any longer."

"You don't know that!"

"I do." There was utter sadness and regret in these two words.

He hesitated only for a moment before he decided, that he would do the right thing for once in his life.

"Hermione?"

"Sárkány?"

"When you come home tomorrow I am going to tell you who I am. I am going to show you, who I am."

He kissed her hand again.

She wasn't sure what to answer. Why was he so sure, she would banish him? Who had been so horrid in her past, that she would send them packing without another thought?


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Hermione found breakfast ready when she came into the kitchen. And there was a note next to her tea cup.

_Hermione!_

_I'm in the garden establishing proper defences. Please don't come outside! We'll talk when you come home._

_Sárkány_

She still wasn't sure, what he was supposed to have done. She'd find out.

After finishing breakfast she cleared up with a flick of her wand and then flooed to the Ministry. She hadn't even sat down in her chair yet, when a colleague of hers came in.

"Could you do me the biggest favour ever?"

Hermione looked at the girl in front of her. She was here on an internship and was normally a very calm person. In this moment she looked positively flustered.

"What happened?"

"Eric has hinted, that he is going to propose at the weekend!"

"All the best to the two of you."

"The gargoyle in the trainings department wants me to work on Saturday!"

"Oh! I see. You want to swap days?"

The girl nodded.

"It's supposed to be my day of today."

Hermione thought for a moment. She could finally find out how _he _was really called! Perfect.

"Sure, let's swap."

She felt the arms of the other girl suddenly around her neck and then she had already vanished from Hermione's office before she could say another word.

* * *

She had apparated to her parents house and was now walking in the warm sunshine to the nearby library. She had spend endless hours there as a child.

The head librarian just smiled, when she came in. She had known Hermione since she started reading.

"Mrs. Wilson. Can I use one of the computers? It shouldn't take too long."

"Of course, dear. Take your time. It is pretty quiet today. Most of the regulars are listening to the talk about star constellations in the big reading room."

"That sounds interesting. I might listen as well, once I'm finished with my research."

"Enjoy yourself."

The young witch went to one of the computer terminals, logged on and started searching for the meaning of the word _S__árkán__y_. It only took her around ten minutes, but what she was reading on the screen wasn't really a name. Seemingly it was Hungarian and meant dragon.

Who in there right mind would call their son DRAGON of all things? She tried again. Just to make sure, she hadn't made a mistake, but she hadn't. The name she had been looking for was dragon. She shook her head and went over to the big reading room. She was lost in her thoughts.

'Dragon... dragon... why dragon?'

She slipped into a nearly totally filled room and found a chair at the back.

"The main northern constellations are Ursa Minor, Ursa Major, Draconis, also called Draco and Cepheus. This are the regal constellations of the small and large bear, the king and the dragon. Cepheus was the king of Aethiopia in Greek mythology. The dragon of course is part of our own heritage as St. George is said to have killed a dragon..."

She didn't really hear the rest of the talk. Her mind was spinning. Things seemed to be fallen into place, but she didn't really want to see them in there correct order. Somehow her emotions were able to override her logical conclusions.

She went for a long walk as she left the library. She was in a state of absolute denial.

* * *

Draco had been working on the protection of her house all morning. It had been hard work, but he had enjoyed the challenge. After having a snack around lunchtime he had wondered what to do with the rest of the day until Hermione got home.

There was a large pile of wood that needed to be chopped. He could do that. A bit of physical exhaustion would be good for him. He took his cloak and shirt of and enjoyed the warm sun's rays on his skin. Then he started working.

He had been so absorbed in what he was doing, that he didn't notice the little girl in the garden next door, that had been watching him for quite a while before asking, why auntie Hermione had an angel working for her.

He nearly dropped the axe when he heard the girl's voice. He stepped to the fence and looked at her for a moment.

"Why do you think, that I am an angel?"

"Because you are very tall and strong and you have angel hair."

He ran his hand through his hair.

"I have angel hair?"

The child nodded.

"It's silver hair like an angel's. Like the angels have in my book."

"Oh."

"Are you here to help auntie Hermione?"

"Yes, I am here to help her."

"You are not going to take her with you when you leave?"

"Where would I take her?"

"Heaven of course."

"Oh! No, I am not going to take her anywhere, if she doesn't want to go there."

"But you are going to make her happy?"

"Are angels supposed to make people happy?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'll try my best."

"Lucy! Lucy, where are you?"

"Oh! That is my mum."

"She must not know, that I am an angel."

"Is it a secret?"

"Yes it is."

She grinned.

"Our secret."

"Our secret."

"Lucy! We need to go!"

The girl waved and then ran to her mother.

'Now I am an angel...'

He heard the mother talk to her daughter and thought it prudent to better be in the house when she would be coming to investigate the _angel_.

He was just inside the house when he heard the two female voices debating, if angels really existed and if Hermione had one that was chopping wood for her.

* * *

Hermione had taken the bus back to the village. During the bus ride she had come up with a conclusion to her protector that she didn't want to acknowledge, under NO circumstances! If she was right... it would be just too bizarre to contemplate.

She went to the small village shop to pick up some milk. Lucy, the girl that was living next door, was skipping on the pavement She smiled broadly at Hermione.

"I know your secret." She whispered loudly.

"My secret?"

The girl nodded.

"And which secret?"

Lucy came closer and the witch was leaning down to her.

"I have seen your angel this morning."

"My angel?"

For a moment there was panic racing through her thoughts. Whom had the child seen? Who in the villager resembled an angel?

"And how did you know, that it was an angel?"

"He has white angel hair."

Hermione stood up and looked at the smiling girl. A man with white hair, with grey eyes and a tainted past?

'NO!'

She arrived at her house, but she couldn't have said how she got there. Everything seemed to have become a blur. Her mind still refused to accept the facts. The truth was there to be seen. She didn't want to see. It was just impossible!

Hermione opened her front door and the first thing she heard was the sound of loud sobbing emanating from the bathroom.

* * *

Draco stood in the bathroom and looked thoughtful in the mirror. His face looked tired. He felt tired. Tired of hiding from her. He hadn't been in her house for more than four days, but she had already done more damage to his soul than all the years growing up in the Malfoy Manor had achieved. He closed his eyes, trying desperately not to think of what he was about to do.

Tonight he would be revealing the dark secret of his name and his identity. She would finally know, who had been sharing her house, her life and her bed. He shuddered. He had been sleeping with her in his arms and it had been heaven. How could he ever forget this feeling? How could he ever go back to the cold, heartless reality that had been his existence for far too long? How could he?

He saw the tears run over his cheeks. Would she be willing to keep him as part of her life? Would she be willing to forgive him? He stifled a sob. How could she! He had been a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach. He had deserved that punch and the pain it had inflicted, but had he not paid enough in the years thereafter? He was a marked man. No woman would ever want to share his life once she found out about his past.

He lowered his gaze. How could she ever feel anything for him except contempt? This time he didn't try to suppress his dismay. He sobbed openly. His breath ragged. Tears streaming down his face as he held onto the edge of the sink. Another look into the mirror and he could barely prevent himself from crying out loud, too vivid was the memory of him standing leant over a sink, bawling his eyes out in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Though this time he would not find an easy way out. Nobody would come and spirit him away. Nobody!

The woman he had fallen for would never want him once she found out about his secret. How could she?

He didn't notice the young witch standing in the door. Her eyes wide. Here was the man she trusted with her life, the man she had fallen in love with. His white blond hair was a mess. He wore only his black trousers, his chest bare. And he was weeping. Her stomach knotted. All the misery of the world seemed to be personified in this young man standing not five feet away from her.

And now she knew why his voice had seemed familiar. Why his grey eyes had been known to her. Why his slender frame showed the strength that was hidden within. And on his left arm she could just see the Dark Mark. She knew, who he was. She had known and didn't dare to admit it. The man she was in love with was Draco Malfoy!

She slowly moved closer, not wanting to startle him. Her hand tried to reach for him, but she hesitated. Was there a future for them? Would he be as tender and caring towards her now that she knew who he was?

Her fingertips reached his skin and his head jerked around, facing her. Utter shock written clearly all over his face. He tried to retreat, but she didn't allow it. Her hand was closed around his wrist. Holding on tightly.

She did another step towards him. This time he slowly turned to face her.

'Why have I never seen, how handsome he is? How vulnerable he looks...'

She stepped up to him. Gently releasing his wrist. Slowly moving her hands to his sides. He just watched her, unable to move, unable to react. She gazed into his face, smiling shyly.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered.

She loved him! She loved HIM! He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and found her eyes with his own. They shone with warmth, understanding and tenderness.

"Hermione..." His voice was rough.

"Draco." She replied, before gingerly brushing her lips over his. He sighed.

"I love you!" He whispered against her mouth, before feeling her arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair.

She pressed her mouth against his. Roaming over it. He finally awoke from his state of shocked surprise and started to kiss her back. He gently kissed her bottom lip, moved to her upper lip and made her taste him. She hesitated only for a moment before she followed his lead. He deepened the kiss further, wanting all. And so did she. He explored and allowed her to explore. He wanted to give all he had to this wonderful woman!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N A big thanks for all reviews - this chapter was a bit rocky for me to write, so feed back is appreciated - ENJOY**

* * *

Draco looked longingly into Hermione's eyes. He smiled at her, feeling her warm hands on his bare shoulders. Leaning closer he inhaled the scent of her hair. He closed his eyes.

"Hmmm."

She smiled at his visible contentment. Who would have thought, that he of all people could be so wonderfully caring?

"Draco?" She whispered against the sensitive skin of his throat.

"Hm-hm?"

"Are you going to stay with me?"

He opened his eyes.

"Do you remember that I told you, that I am really happy here with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think, that I would want to leave now? Now that I can hold you in my arms for as long as I want? Now that I am certain you are not going to send me away, even so you know who I am? I am not going to leave you, Hermione. Ever"

She sighed happily.

"You know, Draco..."

She paused. He waited for her to continue. She seemed to have got lost in her thought though. Something was staring to niggle at him. Somewhere at the very back of his consciousness he knew, that something was wrong. Very wrong! He pushed the feeling away. He had this wonderful woman in his arms and she was all his. Nothing else mattered any longer.

"Hermione?" He whispered against her hair.

She looked at him.

"Your name, Draco, I never realised that that is short for draconis."

"Yeah. I'm a fire spitting dragon."

He growled deeply at her. She laughed.

"So now I have to become a dragon tamer."

"You think, you want to tame me...?" He smirked.

There was a high pitched ringing sound. They looked at each other.

"Why do I get the impression, that something doesn't want us to be close?"

There was a joking but also an annoyed tone in her voice. He put his fingers on her lips. She saw his face showing a rather stern expression.

"That sound means there is somebody in the garden, that is NOT supposed to be here!"

He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise. And he also realised, that who ever was out there must have dismantled quite a few of his complex protection spells. This high pitched sound was one of the simple things he had been using. Just to let him know somebody was there. They didn't seem to have checked for simple things, but had gotten rid of most other defences!

"It's part of the spells I put up this morning."

He slowly pulled his wand from his trousers and motioned her to get hers as well. She did. They were listening for a moment and then there was the faint tinkle of the door bell. Just as if somebody had brushed it enough to make contact between the bell and the clapper without it really ringing out.

He gingerly moved towards the front door. There was a loud explosion, the door was blasted into the hall and three men stormed into the house. Draco had been blasted into the wall and was feeling the air being knocked out off his lungs, several rips broke. He gripped his wand tightly and tried to cast a non-verbal shield charm, but the pain, that suddenly shot through his body nearly made him pass out. With his last reserves he bellowed "Stupify!" One of the attackers sunk to the floor.

Hermione in the meantime had cast a shield charm around herself before she used a non-verbal "Petrificus Totalis" on another of the masked men coming in. Moments later everything around her seemed to turn blank. She suddenly saw, without knowing _what_ she saw. Thoughts tried to form in her mind without finding the necessary concepts for doing so. Everything seemed to be just a white canvas and somebody had stolen her paints to use on it.

Draco saw the evil grin on the last man standing.

"Crucio!"

The grin was replaced by a mask of utter pain.

"Who send you?" He growled. He was still leaning heavily against the wall.

There was no answer.

"Crucio!"

A scream rolled through the house.

"She broke his heart!" The voice had a heavy accent.

Draco tried to mobilise some reserves from within him to make sure he didn't pass out, but failed.

The last thing he saw was the man as he lifted his mask just enough for him to see the beneath as the attacker seemed to think, that Draco had already passed out. He left heavily limping but smirking.

He didn't know, how long he had been unconscious.

"Hermione?"

There was no answer. He looked in her direction fearing what he would see. She was sitting on the floor and her gaze was vacant.

"Oh, Merlin...!"

He slowly made his way over to her, took her hand and apparated the two of them to St. Mungo's.

They both collapsed in the entry hall of the magical hospital and were surrounded by healers within moments.

"Three attackers... non-verbal spells... Hermione..."

Draco tried to see what was happening with the woman he loved but succumbed to unconsciousness again.

* * *

Draco felt himself lying on a very soft mattress. There was a bandage tightly wound around his torso. He had the mother of all headaches. And somebody was rustling wit the pages of a book right next to him. He smiled to himself and imagined Hermione sitting next to his bed reading. He couldn't believe that she was able to survive without books for longer than a day.

Turning his head very deliberately he slowly opened his eyes and then groaned loudly. It was a healer who was sitting next to his bed. Rustling through his notes by the look of things. He noticed, that Draco was awake.

"Ah, Mr. Wilson. I'm glad that you are with us again. My name is Healer Rutherford."

"How long have I been... _away_?" He croaked.

His throat felt like fresh sandpaper. The healer carefully let him drink some cold water.

"You and Miss Granger apparated to St. Mungo's on Monday evening"

'Monday... the new protective spells... the bathroom... her wonderful lips... the intruders!'

He sat up sharply. Just to fall back onto his pillows moments later. His whole body screamed in agony. His head had just exploded. He moaned loudly.

"Mr. Wilson, please! We have healed your broken rips, but the underlying tissue needs to rest."

Draco waved his hand vaguely, unable to answer. Several minutes passed during which he tried to get a grip on all the pains in his body. Finally he felt the thin rim of a phial on his lips. He drunk without thinking. The pain subsided.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, can you control yourself enough so that I can tell you what your medical condition is?"

He groaned again.

"Yes, go ahead."

"You had several broken rips, there was a tear in your left lung due to the broken rips and also some kind of magical residue, which we luckily could get rid off as well. That was Monday afternoon."

He hardly dared to ask.

"What day is today?"

"Tuesday evening. You have been unconscious for quite a while and then we have made sure you slept to give your body time to rest."

"What happened to Hermione? How is she?"

"Miss Granger, well..." The voice of the healer trailed off.

Alarm bells were ringing.

'Oh, please, Merlin... don't let her be...'

His heart was beating so fast that he could hear his pulse in his ears. What would he be doing without her? He was lost without her! If she was no longer alive, he didn't want to...

"... luckily we were able to reverse most of it."

"She is alive?"

"Oh, yes, she is alive."

"Thank, Merlin!"

"There is only one samll issue."

"What _small_ issue?"

"We have not been able to restore the last two days."

What was he talking about? Restoring days? He didn't understand.

"Sorry?"

"Somebody has tried to obliviate her. It was a very, very powerful version of that spell. The aim seemed to have been to erase all and absolutely every memory she had."

"You have restored her memory though?"

"Yes, as you got her here so swiftly, we were able to recover and restore nearly everything. As I said, it's only the last two days that are missing."

"So Sunday and Monday?"

"Yes. She still knows about her coming home with you from her parents in the morning and also, that you went to work on her magical protection later in the day on Saturday. Anything after that is no longer there I'm afraid."

'Nothing AFTER they had kissed on Saturday morning...'

He closed his eyes and didn't know what to do. She had just found out about him and had been fine with it. Now she had lost this knowledge again and he was back to square one! The universe really had a rather strange sense of humour.

"Mr. Wilson?"

"Hm?"

"I have also informed the Minister for Magic, that you have saved Miss Granger and literally her life. He said, he would be coming here tomorrow morning to talk to you."

"Okay."

"And of course there is Miss Granger herself."

"Miss Granger?"

"You are the only one, who can fill her in on what happened at her home during Sunday and Monday. She will want to talk to you tomorrow as well."

"Anybody else?"

The healer hesitated.

"Well? Can't get any worse than Shaklebolt."

"Mr. Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes. He is outside tight now. He was send from the Auror Office to investigate the incident."

"Fine. I'll talk to him."

Healer Rutherford got up and Draco closed his eyes. He would have to explain to Potter what had happened to his friend. And he wasn't sure that he really could tell him that much, but then a face appeared from the depth of his memories. A face he was not sure about, Had he seen it before? It was possible. Then again...

He heard the door open and soft footsteps approaching his bed.

"Malfoy?"

There was utter disbelief in this male voice. It was only now, that the realisation hit the young Malfoy, that this time Harry could actually see his face. And now he also knew, whom his best friend had been looking at during the Weasley lunch. Whom he had been telling, who she was rather interested in. He groaned loudly. Was there any point opening his eyes? Maybe he could just pretend not to exist?

"I know, that you are awake." Harry's voice had an edge to it.

Draco opened his eyes. A familiar face was fixed onto him. There was the black, ruffled looking hair and the green eyes.

"What do you want to know?"

"You have been with her all these days? And never told her, who you were?"

"It were only four and a half days and for obvious reasons I didn't tell her, who I was. I didn't know, I was going to be send to her. My surprise when I saw her open the door, was probably as big as yours is now."

"Did she know... I mean before it happened."

Harry took a moment to actually look at the man lying in the bed before him. His white blond hair was a mess. His ribcage had been fixated with a heavy bandage, there were a lot of bruises visible and his face looked tired. Though there was still the guarded look in his grey eyes. He looked a bit older than Harry remembered him, but it was clearly Draco Malfoy. Once tormentor of Hermione and now her saviour. How weird was that?

Harry felt Draco studying him as well. Who took his time, before he finally answered.

"Yes, yes she knew. And she was fine with it. More than fine actually." He smirked.

There was no response to this.

"Are you serious about her?"

"Yes. And she was serious about me as well. What is going to happen now though, I don't know. I will have to try and tell her the truth again."

'Not something I really fancy having to do. Once was bad enough!'

"I know, we have never really got on, but can I ask a favour of you nevertheless?"

Draco hated himself for having to ask the man that had been his selected enemy for so many years. Though, they had been children then. They were adults now.

The young auror was somewhat taken aback, but nodded.

"Do NOT tell her! I want to do that myself, however painful it's going to be."

"Okay."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Do you know, why you were attacked?"

"I have an idea, but I need to check some things first. I'll owl you as soon as I know more."

"Fine, but don't leave it too long. The Ministry is not going to able to hush this up for ever. The official version is that the two of you had food poisoning."

"Food poising? Right."

Harry turned to leave. He stopped, holding the door open with one hand.

"Malfoy?"

"Yea?"

"If you break her heart, I'll go after you and make sure you'll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban!"


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione was lying in the hospital bed with a serious frown on her face. She was glad, that the healers had been able to restore her memories as good as they had. She had only lost two days. Or one and a half really. She saw herself and her... somehow body guard didn't feel right any longer. Whatever had happened before the attack, she could _feel_, that SOMETHING had happened. Something really important. And she didn't know any longer what it was.

She sighed. The healer had told her, that HE had sustained heavy injuries and would need to stay for a few days. And as the aurors were still trying to figure out, what exactly had happened at her house, she couldn't return there as yet. She had decided to ask Mrs. Weasley, if she could stay for a bit. Hermione knew, that she would be more than welcome at the Burrow.

She sighed again. She needed to talk to Sárkány. And it couldn't wait until tomorrow. She had to talk to him now! She vividly remembered them coming back from staying over at her parents. And what he had been doing to... with... her in the garden. And of course he had told her friends, that he was her fiancé. A smile was flashing across her features. It hadn't been true in that moment in time, but maybe it was now?

She slowly got out off bed, put a hospital dressing gown on and looked at her feet. They were standing on the stone floor, but the ground felt warm. Just as well, as she wasn't quite sure, where her shoes had got to. For a moment she wondered, if Harry had hidden them on purpose. To make sure, she didn't leave the bed.

Hermione sat back on the bed. Harry. He had told her about her being at the Burrow with... She really needed to find out his real name! THEY had been there on Sunday for lunch. Ginny had been talking to her beforehand. Ginny would be coming tomorrow as well. They had been walking in the garden after lunch, had had another cuppa and biscuits before apparating home. And anything after that? Gone.

She felt herself blush, when she thought about Sárkány kissing her. She hadn't kissed that many guys, but he was really wonderful at it. His embrace always made her feel safe. As if nothing in the whole world could touch her while in his arms.

For a long moment she contemplated the fact, that she had fallen for him. Though for some reason she hadn't told her friend of some many years about it. She felt something stirring within her, that she couldn't explain. The stranger in her life was caring, gentle, kissed divinely and had saved her from the fate that Gilderoy Lockart had brought about himself, when he tried to erase Ron's and Harry's memories in the Chamber of Secrets.

Why was she hesitating to go to him? What held her back? She couldn't really say, but there was something in the back of her mind. Something was niggling at her. There must have been clues, that had pointed her to something in regards to him. And now she seemed to have lost them together with the last two days.

Another sigh. Was she going to just sit here or was she going to be the Griffindor she had been in the past and just tackle her... fear? With a start she realised, that she was actually afraid of speaking to _him_. Why though? It didn't matter! She was going to see him. Right now!

* * *

The hospital was quiet. There were only a few healers moving about. There were some patients sitting in high backed chairs in secluded alcoves reading. Or having whispered conversations. She looked along the corridor and was suddenly aware of the fact, that she had no idea, where her rescuer was. She sighed. Was this fact a hint from the universe for her not to try and find him right now? She didn't care. She was going to find him. Right now.

She made her way down to the reception desk on the ground floor. The young witch sitting behind it must have come straight out off school. She looked barely old enough to work here.

"Hi there. I'm looking for the man, that brought me here."

"Name?"

"Ahm."

The young witch looked at her.

"You have his name, right?"

"I got amnesia. He is tall... " Her voice faltered. She couldn't really describe him!

"A tall male is alas not that much to go on. When did he came in?"

What had the healer said? Monday afternoon?

"Monday afternoon."

She flipped through a thick ledger.

"There have been five admissions on Monday afternoon..."

Hermione tried to recall what Harry had said was her official reason for being here? Right, food poisoning.

"Food poisoning."

"Right. Here we are. He is on floor six, room four. Oh,..."

"What?"

"He is not supposed to have any visitors before the Minister of Magic has seen him."

She remembered what he had said, when her friends had been round on Saturday night.

"He is my fiancé."

The girl behind the desk looked up. Surprise written all over her face.

"In that case."

"Exactly!"

* * *

Hermione took the lift up to the sixth floor. It was rather dark here. There were small dimly glowing orbs floating under the ceiling. She could hardly read the numbers on the doors. Room four was at the other end of the corridor. She stopped at the door and wondered, what she was going to say. She had no idea. It was in the middle of the night. He was most likely sleeping.

'Which could mean, I'll finally find out, who is hiding behind that cloak!'

She very gently opened the door. The room was dark. In the twilight that came in from the corridor she could see the bed in the far corner. She positioned herself in order to reach it without stumbling over anything and let go off the door. Darkness engulfed her. She slowly moved. After a long while her outstretched hands found the end of his bed. She felt her way around it and suddenly felt his warm skin. She stopped dead.

He was breathing regularly. It sounded quite peacefully. Which meant, that he was indeed asleep. She moved a bit further and her knees made contact with a stair standing next to the top end of the bed. She slowly sat down.

She gave her eyes time to adjust to the bit of residual light there was. Her gaze lingered on the man in front of her. She could just about make out, where his head was. There was a lighter stretch, where his chest should be. This would indicate, that they had bandaged his complete torso. She blushed. She remembered the morning she had walked into his room while he was sprawled on the bed. She had seen his rather nice body then...

There was a growling sound from the bed. She looked in the direction of his face. He mumbled words she didn't understand. Getting more and more anxious by the minute. Finally he suddenly sat up with a near scream strangled in his throat. She backed into the backrest of her chair.

She could hear him breath heavily.

"Are you okay?"

"Aaaaah!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to frighten you!"

"Hermione?"

This voice... She was sure she knew, whom this voice belong to. She was absolutely certain of it. She heard him try to slow his breathing down.

"Everything okay?" She whispered.

Her hand was feeling for him. He had goosebumps all over his skin, when she found his arm. There was a lengthy stretch of silence. She got the impression, that he might be looking at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

"Yes..." He cleared his throat. "Yes, I am okay. I think, I should ask you that under the circumstances."

"Yes, well..."

"The healer said, you have lost all memories of Sunday and Monday?"

She nodded and then realised, that he couldn't actually see her doing it.

"Yes." She paused. "I remember Saturday morning though."

She heard him groan quietly.

"Do you regret..."

"NO!" Now it was him taking a long while before carrying on. "No, I don't regret kissing you. Or sleeping with you in my arms, for that matter. I... It is difficult to imagine you can't recall, what we did on Sunday evening..."

She felt herself shudder. What they did on Sunday evening? Had they been doing, what she just imagined that they had done?

"What we have done?" She breathed. Not sure, she wanted an answer to that question.

He smirked. He just couldn't help it. So, she was wondering if he had ravished her the way, he was longing to do? That meant, she wasn't opposed to contemplating doing IT... He tried to banish these kinds of thoughts from his mind. With limited success.

He took a deep breath. Now was not the time to dream about stuff like that. He needed to make sure, that he found out who had attacked them. And make sure, that it never happened again. He needed to check some things the moment he got out off here.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

He heard her getting up and then she sat on the bed next to him. He could feel her more than he actually saw her. One of her hands slowly moved up his left arm to his shoulder. She shuffled closer. His hands found her waist. Another hand was slowly feeling its way over his bandaged chest. He closed his eyes and just allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of her touching him.

"I am sorry, that I haven't been better at my job. This should never have happened."

"Shhhht."

He could feel her warm breath on his face.

"You made sure, that I am still having a life. Otherwise I would have joint Gilderoy and Neville's parents..."

He had to think about that one for a moment. Then he remembered the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher of his second year at school. Though the reverence to Longbottom's parents he didn't understand.

"I am here because I need to know, what happened on Sunday and Monday."

She felt her forehead gently connecting with his.

"You went to see Ginny in the morning and I joined you at lunchtime. We had a chat in the garden and then lunch with the Weasleys. Afterwards, you, Ginny, Harry and me went for a stroll through the garden. I had a talk with Harry. Back at your place..."

She felt his face move, his cheek was warm, his skin soft against hers.

"I was getting rid of all the mangled magic round your house. And when I came back in you were in the kitchen... preparing diner. I am not sure how exactly, but you were thinking, that I wasn't happy with you and so I just held you in my arms to make sure, you knew that I was very happy to be staying with you. And then you..."

He wasn't quite sure how to tell her, that it had been her that kissed him this time.

"And then you kissed me..." His voice was barely audible.

Hermione was hardly able to think straight. She had been the one kissing him? Deep within her there was the little voice, that told her he was right. She had wanted to kiss him. And so she did.

"It was wonderful to be kissed by you!" He breathed in her ear.

She felt herself shiver and him gently pulling her closer.

"And you seemed to be determined to get to my body as well..." There was a teasing smirk in his voice now.

She blushed.

"What did... did I do?"

"You were rather expertly pulling my shirt out off..."

"Oh, please!"

His lips caressed her temple. She felt him smiling against her sensitive skin.

"And then Ethan showed up."

"Ethan?"

She sounded horrified.

"Don't worry. I don't think, that he is ever going to be a problem ever again..."

"Why not?" She wasn't sure that she wanted to know what he had done to the other man.

"I told him, that you are mine." He said loftily.

She gasped.

"After that, we had a long talk about you not being married, me having to ask you for forgiveness and that I was going to tell you on Monday when you came home from work, who I am..."

He gave her time to get her head around this latest information.

Hermione just held onto him. He had actually told her, who he was? And she had no knowledge of it any longer! She felt like screaming. Anger was slowly rising within her. Whoever was responsible for her memory loss would pay for it! SHE would make them pay!

"Hermione? You okay?"

She nodded. There was a long silence between them.

"Would you tell me again who you are, if I asked you to?"

She could feel him flinch.

"I know, I have to tell you." He hesitated. "You deserve the truth, but I am too much of a coward to do it again..."

He closed his eyes. Had he really just confessed to being a coward to the woman he loved? He groaned. His head resting on her shoulder, he steeled himself for his permanent dismissal.

"You are afraid to tell me, who are are? Why?"

He thought about that for a moment. Probably because of him having been her tormentor for six long years, for having called her names nobody deserved to be called and having made her life a waking nightmare.

Draco reflected on his situation. If he was honest with himself, he was in love with her. He had no idea how he could have fallen for her so hard in just a few days, but he had. He didn't want to spend his life without her any longer. He had to face up to his past and finally pay the price. And he would do whatever she demanded him to do in order to stay in her life.

He sighed.

'Time to own up, mate!'

"I have done things I am not proud of. I have taunted you and called you names. The worst name. I was a spoiled, arrogant prat." He paused. "And I love you too much as that I want to ever loose you again."

He heard her gasp.

"You love... me?"

"Yes, I do love you. You are such a wonderful human being and I know that I don't deserve you. I am proud, possessive, stubborn..."

"... gently, caring, kind hearted." She softly carried on.

"Hermione. I don't think, I am any of these..."

"Yes, you are. I have seen all of this in you. You saved my life while endangering your own. You could have died while protecting me."

"It was my duty..."

"Rubbish!" She said forcefully. "You would have done the same thing, if it wasn't your job."

He knew she was right. So, what was he going to do now?

"Will you answer me one question?" He heard her whisper.

"Any question."

"What does Sárkány mean?"

He swallowed. This was it. His time was finally up.

"It is Hungarian and means dragon."

She didn't say anything for a long while.

"You are called _dragon_?"

"Yes."

She thought about this for a while. Whom did she know who was called _dragon_ of all things? She ran through the list of names of all members of the male population she had ever met. She came up with a blank. There was nobody with this name. Except...

"It's not the English word that is used for your name, is it?"

Hesitation on his part.

"No."

She tried to think about everyday names that meant dragon when his voice disturbed her thoughts.

"Think of the night sky and what you see there." He whispered.

The night sky? What did she see there? Constellations...

"Draconis."

She could feel him stiffen. So it was the constellation of Draconis. And then it his her!

"Draco?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes. This was it.

"You are Draco Malfoy!" Her voice was laced with utter astonishment.

He took a deep breath. A moment later he felt her scrabbling away from him, nearly falling of the bed while doing so. Her weight vanished from the bed. Her footsteps could be heard retreating into the general direction of the door.

Moments later he felt himself blinded by the dim light streaming in from the corridor. He saw her lingering there for a moment, just a silhouette against the light. Then she was gone. Darkness fell around him. Darkness fell over his existence.

He didn't try to resist the scream that was burning in his chest or the tears that were just falling without him really noticing. He sobbed and felt his heart breaking.

He had lost her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A big thank you to jesslovessmiles, without her this chapter would still only consist of a pile of scrunched up waste paper!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed so far! I would appreciate some MORE reviews so! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Healer Rutherford! I need a quick word."

Harry walked quickly to the frowning healer at the reception. When he came closer, he could see the guarded expression his face was now showing. What...?

"Good morning, Auror Potter."

"Good morning, Healer Rutherford. How is Mr. Wilson this morning? Can I talk to him?"

"He is probably fine..."

Harry glared at the other man.

"What do you mean _he is probably fine_? What happened to him?"

"When I came to check on him this morning, he was gone."

"Gone? How _gone_?"

"Not there any longer. He must have left the hospital some time during the night."

"And you let him?" Harry yelled.

People were turning to see what the commotion was about. The young auror tried to get a grip of himself.

"Why was there nobody checking on him during the night?"

"There was. Every two hours. The other patient might know, where he is though."

"Which other patient?"

"His fiancé."

A glare was the only answer to this information. Malfoy had a fiancé? How had she been able to find him? And why was she a patient.

"What is going on?"

The young healer pulled him towards an office and the auror followed. Once the door was closed Harry folded his arms in front of his chest and stern look on his face.

"During the night he has punched the wall next to his bed so badly that he has managed to break most of the bones in his hand. He was howling like a wounded animal. It took three healers and a stunning spell to calm him down. I would have never believed that anybody could be so irrational. We have been considering to restrain him as he could have become a danger to himself!"

"But you didn't?"

"No. The head of the ward, Healer Nelsen, decided that the sleeping draught would be enough."

'Why do I have the feeling that Draco didn't take that draught?'

"Do you have at least a description of the patient that might have visited him last night?"

The healer thought for a moment and then gave an account of what had happened at the reception during the night shift. Harry knew at once, who had been visiting the missing man: Hermione. He groaned. That would explain everything. She had found out who he was and decided, that he... He frowned. What exactly had she decided while or after speaking to Malfoy?

"Thanks for your help. Owl the minister, that he doesn't need bother coming as our witness has decided to go AWOL."

Harry took the stairs to the second floor. He needed time to think. For one, he had lost his prime witness to the attack and furthermore he would now have to deal with the state his friend was in. He had the funny feeling that Hermione would not be in a good mood somehow.

* * *

"Hermione?"

She looked up. Her face was tear stained, her eyes red. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"What has happened?"

She just sobbed. He could feel her body shaking, tears fallen onto his robes.

It took a long while until she finally calmed down again. Harry drew back a bit and looked at her. He had never seen her in this kind of state before. He gently pulled her back against himself, wrapping his arms around her.

"What has happened?" He whispered into her hair.

She sniveled and then looked at her best friend.

"I... I feel so stupid?"

He was somewhat taken aback.

"Why do you feel stupid, Hermione?"

"I have trusted him. I have taken him to meet my cousin and my parents. He has slept..."

He held his breath. He didn't believe for one minute, that she was going to finish this sentence as most people would expect it to finish. He knew her too good for that.

"He has slept next to me. And I asked him to!"

More tears. Harry just stroked her back. He didn't think, that there was anything he could do or say to comfort her.

"He kissed me, when we came back from my parents on Saturday. He kissed me and..."

"You kissed him?"

"Yes!" She wailed.

"Has he been anything except kind, gentle or considerate to you?"

She looked at him, baffled.

"Has he?"

She shook her head.

"He has been honest to you, hasn't he, about who he was?"

It took a long time, before she finally answered.

"He has told me, that he wanted me to see him and not his family or tainted past. And he told me his name in Hungarian."

"So, he was honest to you. And you like him, don't you?"

"Have you been talking to Ginny?"

"I have seen, how you have been looking at him during the Sunday lunch at the Burrow. I might be a guy, but I'm not blind, you know."

More sobs.

"You have fallen for him."

She could only nod.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Hermione looked at him. "He has fallen for you as well."

"How do you know?"

"I was sent to talk to him last night. That is when I found out that Frank Wilson is really Draco Malfoy."

She gasped.

"Hermione, he was in so much pain, that it took three healers and a stunning spell to calm him down last night."

"Why...?"

"I think, I need to ask you that question. What happened last night? I know, that you went to see him."

She nodded.

"And...?"

"He helped me guess his name. And I... I just freaked."

"You freaked? You find out, who the man is that has stolen your heart and you freak out on him."

"I know, I know! I wasn't thinking straight."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

There was a very long pause.

"Hermione? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"I just hope, you hadn't indented to speak to him again."

"Why?"

"He's gone. And I have no idea, what we are going to do now in order to protect you. The one man, that was seemingly the best choice to do it, is no longer available."

She just stared at him.

"Where is he?"

"I have no idea. I just found out, that he has discharged himself without informing his healer. He is gone. Where is anybodies guess really."

She flung herself at her friend and for the next hour he stroked her back, whispered into her hair and tried to sooth the pain in her heart. Knowing that it would take one specific man to accomplish the drying of her tears.

* * *

Draco had gone back to her Hermione's house to collect his trunk.

'Bloody waste of time! Should have just left it in the Leaky Cauldron.'

He gathered his things from the bathroom, made sure he got all his clothes and then sat in the sitting room for a while. He stared into the cold fireplace.

Why had he gotten his hopes up, that she would be happy with him the second time round as well? He could still feel her frantic scrabbling away from his embrace on the hospital bed. The expression on her face would probably have been that of utter horror. To have to discover, that the person that just saved your life is a Death Eater and your childhood tormentor would sent most people running. He had just hoped, she would give him a second chance...

He looked at the cushion next to him, remembering. A single tear was running over his pale cheek. He would have really enjoyed to live here with her. To get to know all about her. To meet her parents again. Her father was a really good chess player. He had enjoyed their games that afternoon. Deep down he would have liked to see her cousin and that wee bundle of life again. He remembered his dream in the hospital... Another tear fell.

The life he had dared to dream about had been snatched away from him. He would spend his existence the way he had always dreaded: alone.

Should he have just held her in his arms? Should he have prevented her to get away? Should he have told her, that he felt more for her than he could actually put into words? Should... Idle thoughts. Nothing to gain from.

He stood slowly up and took the red cushion from her corner of the couch. He put it gingerly into his trunk. The hood of his cloak was up again, he looked around once more and then he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny and Harry were sitting in a little tearoom in Diagon Alley. It was in a small close and not many people knew about it, which meant that it had an intimate atmosphere and was perfect for couples needing a place to hide for a bit.

"Charlie has collected Hermione from St. Mungo's an hour ago. She'll stay at the Burrow for a bit."

Ginny took Harry's hand into hers. She sighed.

"How was your morning?"

Harry sighed as well.

"Not that good. Shaklebolt is absolutely livid about her assigned protector just going AWOL. I could just about stop him to put out an arrest warrant for him to all aurors. He is also extremely concerned that there will not be enough protection available for Hermione now."

"I don't think, that our Lurker will have any problem to look after one more person though."

She looked at Harry.

"And of course the Burrow is full of competent wizards. Charlie is working with dragons, for Merlin's sake. She should be a lot saver there than in that little house out in the sticks."

He ruffled his hair. Ginny could see, that something else was preying on his mind other than the concern for their friend.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked quietly.

He leant closer.

"What do you know about _Frank's_ real identity?"

She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"When you saw Hermione earlier today, has she said anything about him?"

"Not really. She looked, as if she was going to start crying any minute, but she hasn't said, what really had happened. I thought it had to do with the attack and that she can't remember what has happened."

He slowly shook his head.

"You have spoken to her on Sunday, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Has she said anything about her knowing _who_ he is?

This time Ginny shook her head.

"When I asked her, if he was good looking she confessed, that she had never seen his face, but that they had been _embracing_..."

"They have done a good deal more than just to embrace, Ginny. When I spoke to her this morning, she confessed to having kissed him."

The young witch gasped.

"They... kissed?"

He nodded.

"And she also mentioned, that they had slept next to each other..."

Ginny's expression clearly showed, that she was shocked.

"They have...?"

"No. They just shared a bed. And Hermione had asked him to."

"I don't believe, what I am hearing here."

"I know, that she has fallen badly for him and so has he."

"Really? So what's the problem then? Why are they not happily together?"

"Because, when she found out again who he was, she just freaked out."

"Why?"

"What would you have done, if you had just discovered, that the man you kissed and who saved your life, endangering himself while doing so, is no other then Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny stared at Harry. He was joking, right? The ferret?

"Are you serious?" She finally asked.

"Yes. I found out last night when I spoke to him. I was pretty shocked. So I can imagine what Hermione must have felt like."

They were silent for a long while.

"He loves her though." Harry finally said.

"He does?"

"Yes. And she loves him."

Another long moment of silence.

"They are not going to admit that though, are they?" Ginny finally said.

"Possibly not to each other, but they have both told _me_, that they do."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I need to find Draco. He is the only witness we have for the attack. And you need to make sure, that Hermione is not doing anything rushed. Tell Charlie to keep her company and make sure, that he knows, that there is another man waiting for her, that she is spoken for. The last thing I want is a fight between Charlie and Draco over her."

"I don't think, she would... not with Charlie..."

"She is in emotional turmoil. I don't want to take any chances!"

"Okay, I'll talk to him."

She looked at the large clock in the corner.

"Merlin! I promised mum to be home by one."

Harry followed her gaze to the clock. It showed 1:30pm. He smiled and got up.

"I'll be home late tonight. Will you come over?"

"I would love to, but mum wants to work on my dress. And I don't want to leave Hermione on her own."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He gently kissed her.

* * *

Draco sat at the far end of the bar in the Leaky Cauldron. He could watch what was going on without drawing too much attention to himself as he was seemingly fused with the shadows around him.

He was just leisurely sipping his butterbeer when three men came in from Diagon Alley. They were wearing heavy travelling cloaks and boots. They gave the impression that they wouldn't look out off place in Knockturn Alley. There was something about them... He couldn't quite say what, but he would make sure his door was secure before turning in tonight.

They spoke in a loud whisper and it wasn't English. Draco turned slightly to get a better look. They had young faces, surprisingly young faces. They couldn't be more than in their late twenties. Firewhiskey was ordered. In rather large glasses.

The leader turned towards Draco and he could see the face underneath the slightly pulled back hood. He froze. That was the man he had seen in Hermione's house! He held his breath and gripped his glass tightly. These were the attackers! Right here in front of them. He couldn't believe it. There they stood, as if nothing had happened. As if they hadn't tried to obliterate her life and kill him!

He tried to keep calm and devise a plan. There were three of them and he was on his own. He could contact Harry and let the aurors do the collecting of this scum. That would be a sensible thing to do. He was feeling the urge to torture information out off them though...

He took a deep breath. _She_ would never forgive him, if he would do something like that. He sighed. Memories of her flooded through his brain. Her soft hands, her wavy brown hair, her delicious lips... He stopped himself right there. He needed to find a way to gift wrap that scum along the bar and deliver them to Potter.

And to his utter amazement he saw Harry coming in from Diagon Alley at that point. For a moment he just watched as the other man came up to the bar, ordered a butterbeer and leant his head on his hands while waiting.

'Now there is two of us...'

Draco got up from his bar stool and walk leisurely over to where Harry stood. He pushed his hood back just enough, so that his face could be made out in the shadow. He leant with his back to the bar, propped on his elbows next to the young auror.

"I think, that we have a mutual acquaintance, Frank Wilson."

Harry's head shot up. For a moment he froze as he recognized, who was standing next to him. His face betrayed his feelings only for a moment, but his counterpart had already seen, that he must have spoken to Hermione. And that that conversation had been rather painful for all involved.

"I thought, you might want to know, that the three gentlemen to your right have been visiting a certain girl recently."

"Oh?"

He nodded.

"How...?"

Draco turned around, so that he now stood next to Harry with his back to the room.

"Never mind. I want them in Azkaban!"

"So do I!"

A wand was drawn slowly and laid on the bar next to Harry's glass.

"I'll need to get on the other side of them, if we want to get two of them at the same time. The last one... Who ever is faster." Murmured Harry.

"I'll go past them, stupefy one of them and you can get another one when they are distracted."

"Won't work." Whispered Draco.

"Why not?"

"I've seen guys like them work. We'll try something a bit more subtle... I want them all!"

He gave Tom, the barman, a wave and whispered something into his ear. He looked at his guest. More whispering. This time a glance was past over the Harry. Who was wandering, what that was all about.

Finally Tom nodded and a few Galleons changed hand.

"What's going on?"

"Watch."

The auror turned towards the three men along the bar. They had just finished one bottle of firewhiskey and were calling loudly for another. Which was swiftly supplied. They drank. About half an hour later they ordered a third bottle.

Harry was starting to wonder, what they were waiting for, when their targets, half way through their third bottle, suddenly keeled over.

Draco smirked.

"Come on, collection time."

He pushed himself away from the bar and walked to where the attackers now lay unconscious on the floor in front of the bar. Harry followed. Somewhat stunned.

Not long afterwards more aurors had collected the sleeping criminals.

Draco and Harry were yet again leaning against the bar, talking.

"That was a lot easier, than I would have thought possible. What exactly did you tell Tom?"

"I just told him the lace their drink with the strongest sleeping draught he had handy."

Of course! Simple, no fuss and no danger of injuring any innocent bystanders. He had to admit, his old enemy had class. And a quick thinking mind. He was wondering, if he...

"What are you going to do now?"

Draco thought for a moment.

"Do some more travelling. See if I can forge..." He stopped himself.

Harry did notice, what he had intended to say and he was also knew, that he had to prevent him from disappearing again. Hermione needed him in her life. And _he_ needed _her_!

"So you don't think, settling down is for you just yet?"

He received a somewhat pained looked form the man next to him.

"Settling down... Would have been an option, if things would have gone differently in my life."

Silence fell.

"Draco, I know, that you love her."

"I..."

"Don't try to deny it! You know it and so do I. I heard about your little escapade in St. Mungo's. Three healers and a stunning spell? Whom are you trying to kid here? Face up to it, she is the one for you."

"The one, that doesn't want me."

Harry was wondering for a moment, what in Merlin's name he was actually doing here? Since when had he mutated in a relationship counsellor? And for Draco Malfoy of all people! Though he knew exactly what his wife to be would say, if she found out, that he had had the means to get Hermione her man and didn't do it.

"How do you know, that she doesn't want you?"

"She was gone before you could have said Quidditch."

"Would you have reacted any different?"

No answer.

"Listen, I need to get back to work. We will have a serious conversation about you and her tonight. I'll pick you up at 8 pm. And don't try to hide! Or vanish! I have you tagged."

Draco watched Harry walking to the large fireplace. He shook his head. So this was, what it was like to have Potter on your case. A grin was tugging on the edges of his lips. The young auror would have been a friend , Draco would have been proud of having in school, if he had been able to see past all the stuff his head had been filled with at home, before he started at Hogwarts. He sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Any luck as yet?"

Kingsley Shaklebolt stood at the window in his office and was hoping for some good news. They didn't come.

"No. They are not saying anything. We have established, that they are Romanians, but that is about everything we have on them."

"And it is sure, that these are the attackers?"

"I will have the witness here in an hour. We will be certain after that. Though, I have to say, he would not have been as eager to get them captured, if they were the wrong men."

"Good. I want an update the moment you get anything from them. Anything."

"Sir."

Harry left the minister and walked slowly back to the Auror Office on the next floor down. He was so lost in thought, that he collided with somebody, as he rounded a corner.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you! Hermione has gone AWOL!"

"Oh, bloody hell!"

"I left her in the garden for about five minutes to get her a drink and when I came back, she had vanished. We have searched all the outbuildings, the reed field, the house, everywhere."

Harry just groaned. This day had started not too good and it got worse by the minute.

"Okay, what is the Lurker doing?"

"Trying to establish, if she was kidnapped. So far he is quite sure, that she wasn't. Dad has been organising everybody into search parties, they are combing through the whole of the surrounding area."

"Charlie, if you had just found out, that you are in love with your worst enemy, where would you go?"

The Weasley son was looking at the younger man a bit taken aback.

"Is that why Ginny has told me to make sure, I keep my hands of her? Because she is going out with somebody?"

"That somebody is her body guard. And also..." Harry cast a quick Muffliato and then turned back to Charlie. "You remember Malfoy?"

"Voldemort took over his house as base, didn't he? That was where Hermione was tortured, in Malfoy Manor."

"Yes. Draco Malfoy was with us at school. He was a right foul git and for some reason he has become her body guard and as such saved her life."

He could see that the man used to working with dragons tried to get his head around this info.

"Anyway, the worst bit is, that they are..."

Harry stopped. For long moments he was looking at his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Do you speak Romanian?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"We need you as translator!"

Charlie found himself rushed into the Auror Office and then passed to a perplexed looking Dawlish.

"Let him speak to the Romanians!" Harry told him before rushing off.

* * *

Draco was strolling down Diagon Alley. There was still time before Harry awaited him at the ministry in order for him to officially identify the men, they had apprehended earlier that morning.

He was lost in thoughts. All the memories this street and its shops were holding. Madame Malkin's, he had met Harry there for the first time. Olivander's, bad memories came with that shop. The poor wand maker had spent more than a year in the Manor's cellars and straight ahead was Flourish & Blotts. A sad smile played around his lips. This would have to be one of _her_ favourite shops. He had a look through the shop window and was about to walk on, when something caught his eyes.

He wasn't quite sure, what exactly he had seen, but something had registered in the depths of his mind. He slowly scanned the part of the shop, he could see. Customers moved about and as tall boy moved, he saw what had caught his attention: Hermione!

She was sitting in the small reading area towards the back of the shop. For a moment he wondered, what he was going to do. In theory he was still her assigned protector. So he might as well do some protecting. Though he didn't want to alert her to his presence.

He went into the shop, making sure that his back was turned towards her as he passed by. He positioned himself in the aisle behind her and leant against the wall. Watching her closely he realised, that she wasn't reading. She just seemed to be staring at the same pages without actually seeing.

He surveyed their surroundings, shelves, books, customers and Mr. Flourish behind the counter He could also see the entrance and part of the alley in front of the shop. For long moments he was wondering, what he was going to do, when it was time for him to go and meet Harry at the Ministry. He couldn't just leave her here, but how was he going to take her with him? Another thought surfaced, why _was_ she _here_? Shouldn't she be in the hospital? Or at least with the Weasleys?

Something wasn't right! He could feel it. Now he had just to find out, what was going on. His gaze fell onto somebody ginger haired in front of the shop. Tall, short hair, official looking? Which of the Weasleys was that again? He looked somewhat familiar, though Draco couldn't say why exactly. The other man seemed to have seen Hermione as well, as he now came into the shop. Though he did it rather slowly, deliberately. Strange...

"Hermione?"

Her head shot up.

"Percy?"

He came closer, stood in front of her for awkward moments.

"Why did you slip away from Charlie? We were worried sick about what happened to you."

She didn't answer. Draco moved slowly as to be able to see a bit of her face. She looked down at her book again. Percy squatted down in front of her.

"Hermione, Charlie would be blaming himself for the rest of eternity, if anything would be happening to you."

"I am sorry." Her words were barely audible.

"Come, let's get you back to the Burrow."

He held out his hand to her. She looked at it. Then very slowly she stood up, without taking his hand. She closed her book and turned to put it back onto the shelf behind her. Her brown eyes met his grey ones before he could react. He just froze. She came slowly closer.

'Oh, Merlin...'

He could see her hand shake as the slotted the book back into its place. Her gaze never leaving his.

'Please, I.."

His head had gone completely blank. All he could think of were her wonderful, gentle eyes. She was now standing only inches away from the books in front of her, the books that were separating them like a ten feet thick wall. A tear was slowly making its way over her pale cheek.

"Hermione?"

She broke their eye contact, turned and left the shop with the Weasley, that had discovered her.

It took Draco several minutes to get his senses back. She had seen him, but she hadn't screamed or just run away. She had looked at him. He felt like she had just performed the most powerful legilimency spell on him, he had ever encountered. She had seen right into his heart, into his very soul. Though what had she seen?

He groan softly. At least now, he knew that she was save at the Burrow. Why did she leave there, seemingly without telling anybody and causing quite a stir?

His gaze felt on the oval clock over the door. He better hurry. Harry would be waiting for him at the ministry.

* * *

"Minister?"

Shaklebolt turned round. It was Harry that stood in the door. His face was a bit flushed.

"Any news?"

"I got Charlie Weasley to talk to the Romanians. He found out, that they are friends of Viktor Krum's younger brother. He seems to have vanished at some point. I have contacted Viktor, to see, if he can tell me anything more."

"Good! Now I can at least give the Romanian Minister of Magic some kind of explanation as to why we have arrested them. This was starting to turn into an international mine field. Good work, Harry."

"Thanks."

He left and went back to his office. Percy was there and also, to Harry's utter astonishment, Hermione.

"What...?"

Then he just walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I was so worried. Why did you just run off like that?"

She didn't answer. She just held onto him and after a few moments he could hear her quietly crying. Harry looked at Percy.

"Thanks." He mouthed. Percy just nodded and left them alone.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry. Charlie was so kind and I didn't want to get him into trouble, but I just needed some space."

"I understand, Hermione, I understand. It has all been a bit much."

He led her to his chair and had her sit down. He perched himself on the edge of his desk.

"I don't know, what to think and feel any longer, Harry. Everything is so strange. I seem to have lost all control over my life and I hate that!"

"Nobody likes to become a feather on the wind of fate."

"I was becoming quite content with him being with me. He never pushed himself forward. He was always a gentleman. It seemed important to him, what I wanted, what I felt. Ron never..."

She started sobbing again. He sighed. She was right. His best friend was somewhat dense, when it came to her. He had always been like that. Never really caught on, that she liked him, that she loved him. He was stupid enough to cheat on her. And now he was paying the price. She had found somebody that was smart, caring and made her feel safe. Pity that this person had to be Draco Malfoy...

"Harry?" Dawlish popped his head round the door.

"Hi, there."

"Your witness has just shown up. He seems to be in a bit of a state though. You better talk to him."

'A bit of a state?' That didn't sound good.

"Hermione? You stay here. I'll have to meet an important witness. Nissa can get you a cup of tea, if you like."

She nodded.

"And do not dare to leave, before I am back. Okay? The day has been eventful enough as it is. I don't want to have to explain, why _I_ lost you as well."

She nodded again. He left the room.

Draco was leaning against the wall by the door. He seemed to be at ease with the world and himself, but Harry's auror training told him, that that was only on the surface. He really was in inner turmoil. Something had seriously rattled him.

"Okay, let's go. I want them out off my hair asap."

"Have you found out anything?"

"I had Charlie Weasley talk to them. It seems to have something to do with Viktor Krum. Or his younger brother. We don't know yet. I'm waiting for an owl from Viktor."

"How is Hermione?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned to face the hooded figure next to him.

"I found her in Flourish & Blotts. She was sitting in the reading area staring into a book. Then Percy Weasley discovered her and brought her back their family home."

"Ah..."

"I'm still officially assigned to protect her."

"Of course you are..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, if you remember our talk in the hospital, but I have talked to her as well. After having spoken to you."

He started walking again. Draco followed suit.

"The two of us will have to have a serious conversation, once we are finished with the Romanians."

"Do we?" There was a mixture between smirk and snarl in his voice.

Harry stopped again.

"Listen, ferret, I told you, that I would haul your sorry arse into Azkaban, if you broke her heart. So you better think twice about not wanting to talk to me about her..."

The threat was too open as that the other man could have misunderstood it.

"Right."


	22. Chapter 22

"Minister?"

Shaklebolt looked up. Harry again. He had never seen the young auror this often in his office in one day.

"Come in, Harry. How is the case going?"

"They have been formerly identified as the attackers by our witness and I also got an answer from Viktor Krum about ten minutes ago. He says, that when Hermione was visiting him during the summer after the Triwizard Tournament his younger brother had quite a crush on her. She did make it clear, that she found him sweet, but that he was way to young for her and that she was his brother's girlfriend."

"Oh?"

"Well, yes. Andrj, the younger brother, did vanish after Hermione had left Romania. He was later discovered in Durmstrang..."

The minister didn't really want to ask.

"Dead?"

"No. Luckily he was found before he could bleed to death. Though it was touch and go for a while. Viktor never told Hermione about it though. If he had, she might have had a clue as to what was going on a bit sooner."

There was a deep furrow in the ministers forehead.

"That doesn't explain all the other attacks though. Are they in any way related?"

"Yes, they are. Them three thought, that if they caused as much confusion and mayhem in the muggle and wizarding world as possible, it would be less obvious what they were really up to."

"They most certainly succeeded."

"Yes. We can now put them in front of the Wizengamot. Hopefully they will be in Azkaban within the week."

"Good."

"There is something else."

"Yes?"

"I need a few days off."

"You will be available as a witness though?"

"Yes. I just need to take care of some personal things."

"Very well."

Harry left and went back to his own office. Hermione was looking into her cup of tea, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"Hermione?"

She looked up.

"Harry."

He yet again perched himself on the edge of his desk and looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked softly.

She shook her head.

"I still can't believe that it's him. I mean, he is considerate, gentle... Where is that pompous prat we used to know? What has happened to him?"

"The war. He has been through a lot, like we all have. It has changed him just a bit more than most of us. Are you going to stay with Ginny tonight?"

"Yes. I don't think, I want to go home as yet."

"No. Though, you don't have to worry any longer. We have got the attackers. They are going to be on trial tomorrow."

She just looked at him.

"That was quick."

"Well, it's down to Draco really. He spotted them in the Leaky Cauldron this afternoon."

Harry could see her blush.

"Hermione?"

She blushed even deeper.

'What is that all about?'

She cleared her throat.

"Harry, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell him, that I..."

"That you have fallen for him? Why not?"

"He'll... I don't know."

"You are scared, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"I don't think, that _you_ of all people need to be scared of him. He has proven that he would risk his own life for you. What is there to be scared of?"

"I don't know."

He hopped of the desk, pulled her to her feet and embraced her.

"Hermione, you are the smartest and strongest witch I know. There is nothing out there, that you need to be scared of. Nothing. Least of all Draco Malfoy."

She looked at him. Doubt was swirling in her eyes.

"Go, see Ginny. And tell her, that I..."

"...love her." She grinned. "I will."

* * *

Draco sat in the main drawing room in 12 Grimmauld Place and was reading the Daily Prophet. Harry had sent him here via floo network and instructed Kreacher not to let him out off the house under any circumstances.

"Kreacher?"

A slight _-pop-_ and the house elf appeared before him.

"Master Draco, what can Kreacher do?"

"Has Harry said anything about when he will be back?"

"No, Master Draco. He didn't say."

"Is there any chance of something to eat? I am rather hungry."

"Shall Kreacher do Master Draco a sandwich?"

"Yes, please, and bring me a large bottle of fire whiskey while you are at it."

"Sorry, Master Draco, but Master Harry forbade Kreacher to give Master Draco any alcohol."

Draco looked at the elf. Was he serious? Harry had really forbidden him... He sighed. Fine, if that was how it was going to be.

"Is butterbeer okay?"

"Kreacher will bring Master Draco a sandwich and a butterbeer."

He vanished with another _-pop_-

'Why, for Merlin's sake, am I sitting about here? Because you don't want to end up in Azkaban and you know, that Harry will put you there, if you try to leave.'

He sighed. Moments later he heard voices in the hall. The door opened and Harry came in, shrugging of his travelling cloak. He dropped it over the backrest of an armchair and then took a seat opposite his reluctant guest.

"So?" Draco ventured.

"What are you going to do?"

"Me?" He was somewhat taken aback.

"Do you see anybody else here?"

"I don't know, what you mean."

That wasn't strictly true, but his day had been rather trying as well and he was not really in the mood for games.

"You know what I mean. Hermione. What are you going to do in her respect?"

"What am I supposed to do? I was her assigned protector. I have protected her. We apprehended the attackers and they are no threat to her any longer. Ergo, I'll see Shaklebolt about a new assignment."

"And you would be happy to just leave her?"

A blank stare followed.

"She doesn't need _me_ in her life. I'm a marked man, should you have forgotten. She deserves somebody, that is true to her. Somebody that really loves her."

There was an unnerving smirk on Harry's face.

"What do you want me to say? That I'll propose to her and we'll live happy ever after?"

"Would be a start."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"You are insane!"

"See, if you don't get your courage up and make it happen, I will!"

There was utter shock on Draco's face.

"What are you going to do? Frog march us down the aisle?"

"No. I wont have to. When I'm through with you, you will be begging to be allowed to marry Hermione."

"Ha!"

Harry had his wand out, before Draco realised what was happening.

"Stupefy!"

* * *

Ginny hugged Hermione and led her into her room. They sat on the younger witches bed and Ginny poured cups of sweet tea. They drank in silence, Hermione lost in her own thoughts for a long while.

"You gave us quite a shock. Why did you just vanish like that?"

"I had some thinking to do."

"And? What have you been thinking?"

"You know, Ginny, Harry has been asking questions about me and... and..."

"Draco." prompted her friend.

"Yes. I told him that I'm in love with him, but I am just scared. Ginny, this whole situation is so insane! I want my life back. I want to be in control again. I want..."

"To be in his arms?"

Hermione blushed.

Ginny took her cup and hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay. We can't choose, whom we are falling in love with. I had to wait six years, before Harry finally noticed me as something different than just the little sister of his best friend. If you love Draco, you love him. That's okay."

"No, it isn't!" Was the vehement response.

"Why not?"

"He is Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater, an arrogant git, a muggleborn hating..."

She felt her friend's hand over her mouth.

"Whom exactly are you trying to convince here? I know, that he is nothing of the kind any longer and so do you. He has put his life on the line for you. And he loves you!"

Hermione glared at the younger woman.

"Why don't you just admit it.

"What?"

"Admit that you want to be with him, that he is the right man for you and that you really..."

Ginny grinned as she saw the sleeping draught claiming Hermione. She gently laid her on the bed and then went downstairs.

"Ginny?" The hushed voice came from the huge hearth.

"Here, Harry. Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Is she asleep?"

"Out like a light."

"Good."

The young woman went upstairs and carefully levitated her friend to the hearth. There she hugged her tightly before using floo powder to travel to Hermione's house.

* * *

There was a strange feeling of constriction on Draco's chest when he woke up. He tried to open his eyes. His head felt somewhat strange, as if he had been drugged with some potion. Weird. He just kept his eyes close.

He was lying in a nice, warm and soft bed. The sheets felt nice, but there was still something on top of him, or at least on his chest. Something that felt like long wavy hair was trailing down his right side. Somewhere in that mess of hair seemed to be a hand, another was on his left shoulder. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but trousers.

'What is going on here?'

He tried to remember what had happened at Harry's. He had been waiting for ages. Kreacher was going to bring him a sandwich, Harry had come home. There had been talk about Draco begging to be allowed to marry Hermione and then? Nothing. He had no idea, how he had made to to his bed.

'My bed?'

The last days he had either slept in the Leaky Cauldron, where the beds were _not this soft_ and at Hermione's place...

'Hm...?'

If he really was in her house, in her bed, how did he get here? He decided to look, where he was. He took a deep breath and then ever so slowly opened his eyes. The ceiling didn't look like the Leaky Cauldron. He turned his face towards the left and saw brown wavy hair. A sudden dejá vu hit him. This was like being back at her parents. Which would mean, that the person, whose head was restricting his breathing, was none other than...

Her head move, her face was only inches away from his own. Deep, brown eyes gazed sleepily at him.

"Good morning." He whispered hoarsly.


	23. Chapter 23

Ginny was sitting next to Harry in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place enjoying a delicious breakfast.

"You know, sometimes it's frightening how sneaky you can be." Harry said.

"Why? Do you think, that they would have had the nerve to meet up for a nice meal and a chat? I don't. He would have found all sorts of excuses and so would she. They are both far too stubborn to accept, that they were meant for each other."

"You are probably right."

"I am right. Look at yourself."

Harry looked at his wife-to-be.

"What has all this to do with me?"

"It took you years to finally accept, that you were meant to be with me. That I was more than Ron's little sister."

His face got a red tinge. She was right of course. He had been blind for far too long as that he could deny it. She smiled warmly at him.

"See."

"I am just not sure, that she'll have the courage..."

"...to say yes? She will. If he gets his act together and really asks her, she will only be too happy to be with him.

"I just hope so."

They ate in silence for a while.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"There is something I should probably tell you, before you marry me."

He put his knife down and hugged her lovingly.

"Should you? I already know about your five brothers, your all-Muggle-things obsessed dad, your wonderfully warm hearted mum and the ghoul in the attic. So what else is there, that I should know about?"

She leant over to him and whispered in his ear. He dropped his fork onto his plate with a loud clatter.

"You are joking?" His face was white.

She shook her head.

Oh, Great Merlin! I'm going to be..."

She nodded and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and let her feel all of his love in one deep kiss.

"Oh, Ginny! That is wonderful. A bit soon, but wonderful."

* * *

Hermione tried to focus on the face just before her own. There was a pair of grey eyes looking at her. She felt the rise and fall of... She was laying halfway on this person. Her senses told her, that he had silk like skin and that it felt rather nice. His heartbeat was picked up by her fingertips. And he smelled... really nice!

"Good morning." A rather hoarse sounding voice said.

She knew that voice. She would recognise it anywhere, but right in this moment she didn't really want to think about the owner of the voice. She wanted to just stay in this warm fantasy of a dream.

She closed her eyes again and laid her head back onto his chest. Now she could listen to his heartbeat as well. It was a soothing sound. She sighed. Wouldn't it be nice to wake up every morning like this. Shame it was only a dream.

Draco looked at the woman sharing his bed. He was stunned. He had expected her to scream, punch him or have a fit of hysterics, but instead she had just look at him. Only to then just snuggle her head back onto his chest with a sigh.

'I'm still asleep! There is no way, Hermione would be doing this, if she knew it was me.'

The only question left was, what to do. He couldn't really get up without disturbing her and he didn't want to do that. He could just stay where he was and wait until she woke up, which in turn might be quite painful for him should she decide to punch him after all.

He slowly wrapped his left arm around her, followed by his right one. He was holding her just very loosely, but the moment she was fully awake he would be able to control her movement at least that far, that she couldn't seriously hurt him. Or so he hoped anyway.

"Hermione?"

She just murmured softly.

"Hermione."

"Hm...?"

"Did you sleep well?"

'What kind of silly question is that?'

She murmured again against his skin. He could feel her warm breath on his bare chest and shuddered.

' Oh, Merlin!'

She moved her head back a bit and opened her eyes again. The heartbeat was still there and so was the wonderful warm skin.

'This isn't really a dream...'

She slowly started to surface from her sleepiness and felt now, that she was held by his arms. His arms... She looked up again. His face was still there and so were the grey eyes. They were misted with..., with what though?

"Good morning." He said quietly again.

She just looked at him. Him. Why was she laying on top of HIM? He seemed to have sensed her growing panic, as his arms tightened their grip around her body. She would not be able to get away without a fight.

"What have you done to me?" She sounded on the verge of loosing it.

"I have done nothing! This is what _your _friends have been doing to me. To us."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you remember coming here and getting into bed with me? I can't."

She thought about that for a moment. She had been at Ginny's. They had been drinking tea and talking. And then she... passed out?

He followed her thoughts through her facial expressions.

"Oh."

"Yes. I have been talking to Potter at his place. He was telling me all sorts of things, I didn't want to hear and then suddenly, nothing. I have no idea how I got here. Who half undressed me and put me to bed with you. Not that I am complaining." He added hastily. "I rather like waking up like this, but I would prefer to decide for myself to do so."

She gazed at him for long moments. He liked to wake up with her in his arms? His arms were still around her. She felt the security this brought. She always felt secure, when he held her.

"What kind of things has Harry been telling you? What didn't you want to hear?"

There was a long pause. She could see, that he would have preferred to avoid her eyes, but he didn't.

"He told me, that he expected me to... to..."

She could see him blush. She blinked. He _blushed_! He, the king of innuendo, the man, that would probably be able to get professor McGonagall to rethink her words, blushed. She really wanted to know what Harry had told him that would have that effect!

"What did Harry expect you to do?" Her voice had a husky note to it.

He shook his head. He wouldn't embarrass himself in front of her by telling her about that.

Hermione looked at him, her gaze soft . He was embarrassed, seriously embarrassed. What could Harry have said, that would intimidate this proud Slytherin into silence?

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

Hermione thought for a moment without loosing eye contact for a moment. What was she doing here? Did she actually want to be here? If she was honest with herself, yes, she wanted to be here with him. She had fallen for him. She knew it and so did Harry and Ginny. These two had been really sneaky! She was wandering, if this setup was Ginny's idea. It seemed to like her.

Though without the interference of her friends this dream could have all too easily turned into a nightmare. She wanted to be with Draco. She didn't want to have to think about a life without him. She loved him and could just hope, that he loved her enough to stay.

Another thought rushed through her mind. She knew, how she would get him into confession, what Harry and Ginny clearly wanted him to confess.

"If I tell you my biggest secret, would you tell me, what Harry has said to you?"

'Her biggest secret?' He was intrigued.

"Draco?" Her gentle breath of a voice pierced his soul.

She could feel him shiver as she whispered his name again.

"I want to know what Harry wants you to do."

He groaned. He should have never come back! This situation was absurd! She didn't really want to know, that he was supposed to propose to her. She should find a man, that was... not him!

She shifted, trailing his jawline gently with her lips.

'What have I done to deserve this?'

"What does Harry want you to do?"

He sighed. Fine, if she was so hell bent on finding out what her friend had in mind for her, he would tell her.

"He said, that when he was through with me, I would be begging to be allowed to marry you."

He closed his eyes, waiting for her to kick him, scream at him or vent her emotions in any other way she saw fit. Nothing happened. After a long while he finally opened his eyes again. She was looking at him with a very questioning expression on her face.

"And will you?" He heard her whisper.

'WHAT!'

"What do you mean?"

"Will you beg to be allowed to marry me?"

He groaned and tried to shift. She held him down. She wouldn't let him get away that easily.

"Will you, Draco?"

"Please! I can't... You are such a wonderful person, Hermione! How could I...

Her fingers silenced them.

"Let me rephrase that, do you want to?"

He had the feeling that he was drowning in her deep brown pools of love and compassion.

"Yes..."

His voice was barely more then a whisper, but she had heard him all the same.

"Then ask me."

'Oh, Merlin!'

"You actually want me to ask you to ma..." His voice broke.

She shifted along his body so that her face was right above his. The soft waves of her hair brushed his heated skin. Hermione slowly bent down to him, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Ask me." She breathed in his ear.

And then she whispered to him her biggest secret. His eyes widened in shock. He would have never thought that Weasley didn't... She would be his and his alone!

Her eyes found his again and he lost all control over his emotions. He held onto her, rolled them over and was looming over her. His eyes were blazing. Surprise was written all over her face.

"Marry me! Marry me and be mine alone!"

She smiled at him.

"Of course I will."

He claimed her mouth without thinking for another moment. She was his! And his alone!

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! A big thanks to all who took the time and reviewed.**

**A special thanks to jesslovessmiles! I hope, I can pick your brains for future stories as well.**

**There might be a sequel to this story. I have some ideas for that, but I need to finish my other story "I Dare You" first. And there is another idea I want to get started on. So, stay tuned, there is more in the pipeline.**


End file.
